Found You
by Kyandei
Summary: Camp Rock; "I'm glad I found you." Shane x Mitchie Nate x Caitlyn Fluff
1. I Gotta Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fan fiction.

Author's Note: This takes place after Final Jam, let's just say they have a few days of camp left. Please review!

"Wh-What're you doing?"

"Mm, I have no idea," Shane, as in Shane Gray of Connect Three, said smoothly with a coy grin. He had his arms enclosed at her waist, pulling her into a firm embrace, which she found oddly comforting. Mitchie paused in her tracks, unknowing how to reply; a flushed sensation swept over her cheeks with a puzzled expression.

"Shane…" The younger girl, three years junior to him, had a forewarning tone when she said his name yet, Shane did not mind; he was fond of her when she would say his name, it was like music to his ears.

They were a bit more than friends, but they did have a close connection. His hand brushed over her abdomen, his fingers fondling with her. "T-That tickles!" Mitchie squeaked lightly as she jolted upwards but she giggled, "Stop that!"

They were somewhat unknowingly flirting with each other in a friendly way, even if they were still in camp, beside the lake. None of the campers had passed by so far, since it seemed to be a secluded area, and that sunset was approaching. It was the final week of Camp Rock, until next summer, and the two took advantage of it.

Giggles and laughter followed for quite a while, and only their voices could be heard.

"Hm, I'm going to miss you, Mitch," Shane said wholeheartedly with a sense of humor.

To Mitchie, this hadn't been usual teasing he would give in with. Her reactions were not the usual, such as the times when she attempted to maintain her cool behavior, despite the blush caressing her cheeks. Mitchie's embarrassed laughs came to an end and died out. Barely, Shane could hear her light breaths coming and going.

Her gaze came to the ground, avoiding him. She bit her lip and clenched her fists as she started trembling.

"Mitch? What's the matter?"

Mitchie quivered and shook her head with her trembling lips, emitting minor muffles. Her tears refused to stop, even when she placed her forearm to block them. The atmosphere was awkward; ill at ease. She did not know why she cried, as they was no reason behind it, or so she thought so. She moaned lightly, "Shane…I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Mitchie's voice was stuck in her throat, and they remained silent for a moment. "Mm."

"So Mitchie, how about that canoe ride you promised?"

She looked at him as she raised her head, and her lips curved up pleasantly. She hoped to make the best of the day.

They paddled with their oars at an amateur level, pondering if they could paddle their way father away from the dock, and end their encircling. "Haha, just like when we first went canoeing!" Mitchie grinned as she submerged her hand into the water, making back-and-forth motions to continuously splash Shane.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed, wiping his forehead with his forearm. He did the same to her, the water splattering over her. As he scooted forward, closer to her, his hand slipped in a small puddle of water in the canoe, and he toppled over her clumsily. He had pinned her down roughly with his hands brushing over hers, towering over her with heavy breaths.

"Uhm…" Mitchie was quite speechless; she could hear her own heartbeat, it was racing and she wondered if Shane could perceive it. Her rosy cheeks were flushed with crimson instead of the usual embarrassed pink. "This is kind of awkward…"

"Sorry."

The canoe continued to shift unsettlingly, and suddenly, the side they were on tumbled over. "Ah, Shane!"

She came to the surface with her hair draped upon her face, spluttering and gagging.

"Actually, no, I'm not sorry."

Teasingly, she swam over to him, and attempted to draw him downwards. Mitchie swatted him gently against him arm and bit her lip, preventing herself from laughing.

"How mature," he commented mockingly as he stuck out his tongue.

When they climbed back on to the canoe, they both laid down, beside each other. Mitchie folded her hand at her stomach, gazing at the sky. Together, the sun set at its brightest, illuminating, and a palette of various shaded cast upon the camp while as the moon was apparent, the mystifying pallid captivated the patches of earth. Opaque clouds obscured the moon among the sky, dissolving into a gradient of the sunset.

Shane suddenly arose for no reason, just seating himself to face her.

"Mm? You look serious?"

"Mitchie, thanks. Just thanks for everything."

"Um, okay?"

"It's a good thing the mysterious singing girl turned out to be the girl I had already fallen for."

"What…um…"

Their gaze had linked together, and she refused to take her eyes off of him. He pulled her upwards so that they were both in a seated position.

"Can you close your eyes?" Shane inquired, as he leaned forward to meet in a hesitant, lingering kiss that gently brushed over her. She suddenly muffled lightly in surprise. When he pulled her closer, she broke off, heavily breathing.

Mitchie could not find herself to say anything but, "Uhm, wow." She was still in shock, that he would choose her, a kitchen helper. She wondered why, not a famous pop idol, or even Tess?

His own lyrics, "_I gotta find you,_" rang in his head.

_"I'm glad I found you."_


	2. Too Cool For You

Author's Note: Please review, I want to know what you think! More conversation in this chapter…

As they reached the dock, which Mitchie found impossible because they kept on rowing in circles, they both remained silent. She would avert her gaze, while his own lingered about at her. A sly grin would come upon his face, then she would become uncomfortable, perhaps even embarrassed. Shane took hold of her hand, heaving her to the mess hall where dinner would probably take place at the time. When she jerked her hand back, he still refused to let go of her. She was flinching the entire time, but Shane kept on asking what was wrong. Her answer was always, "Nothing."

Opening the door, conversations died out as stares struck the two, whether they stared because they were both drenched in water or because Shane Gray was holding the hand of the kitchen helper.

"Can you let go of me now?"

"No…"

"Shane!"

He hesitantly released her hand, but with a slight grin on his face. Mitchie was a little bit pleased when he would smile more.

"Get me two towels," Shane ordered indirectly, to no one in particular, but he was given them.

"Oh my, Mitchie," her mother, Connie exclaimed as she gave them the towels and told them to dry off in the corner, "What happened to you two?"

"Uhm…" Shane couldn't help but begin to laugh, and was soon joined by Mitchie. "We fell in the lake?"

She took a seat on the stool. The soft material of the towel brushed at her hair and wiping her face. She then placed the towel at her shoulders, under her hair.

Connie shook her head in disbelief, then ordered, "Both of you, go change your clothes. The mess hall is already a mess!"

"Ouch..."

"What's wrong?" Connie and Shane's voice chorused.

"I…can't move my right leg."

After they called the nurse to come immediately, she had asked what she was doing, and if she had collided with anything.

"Um, no, I don't think so. The canoe flipped over, so…"

"Well, Mitchie," the nurse said, "It seems you twisted your ankle, nothing big though. You'll have to miss Camp sessions for a day or two, which won't be a problem, it's already the end of camp."

"What?"

"It's okay, Mitch. I'll take you back to your cabin."

He held out his hand, which she slowly took and started walking hesitantly. When Tess stuck out her foot, Mitchie stumbled, but fortunately landed in front of Shane.

"Uhm…thanks…"

In her cabin, after she dried her hair, she rummaged through drawers, looking for something else to wear as she was still in petite shorts, looking like undergarments. "Ah." She yanked out a simple top, and began to dress in it, until the door suddenly flung open.

"Mitchie?" Shane called out as he entered, but then froze in his tracks.

"…Shane…leave."

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, almost a whisper.

_Gosh, doesn't that boy know how to knock? _Mitchie would've began shrieking in embarrassment, but she at least somewhat kept a cool demeanor. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and she wanted to bury herself in the bed. She took a glance at the mirror and twirled around to see how she looked. She was dressed simply, but it had an elegant flair to it at the same time; it was an lavender-blue top, and the sleeves were cut mid-way to her elbows, making her shoulders visible. It was overlaid with an ebony, glossy silk ribbon at her waist. Following her waist sash was a skirt, a shade of ash. She hoped nobody thought she was trying to show off or anything, Mitchie just wanted to dress up more than the usual. "This is cute, I wonder why I've never worn it."

"Well, took you long enough. You do look cute," Shane commented as Mitchie stepped out of the cabin. Shane was very plainly dressed, an ebony tee streaked with a white-ash shade and tightly fitting slacks. She swatted him gently against him arm.

"Shane, it's not my fault I have a twisted ankle. It takes longer to get dressed."

"That's 'cause it's mine."

Suddenly, a dragged out growl from their stomachs made them laugh.

"Wow," Shane bit his lip to prevent him from bursting out laughing, "Your laughter is contagious."

"Ha-ha. Hungry?"

"'Course."

"So, uh Shane," Mitchie nervously murmured, "Why did you walk in on me back there?"

"…Well, sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to apologize…" _Is he embarrassed?_

"For what?"

"I guess it's my fault you twisted your ankle."

At that time, Shane scooped her up into a gentle, bridal style position. "You shouldn't walk too much."

"Put me down!"

_"Am I too cool for you?"_


	3. Color of Your Smile

The following morning, Mitchie awoken to a brilliant day; exposed by the window, one by one, the clouds floated through endlessly in the never-ending sky. Some of the clouds were ruffled and wispy, while the others just appeared to curl up and continuously flow about. She grinned sweetly, enjoying the moment.

"Good morning, mom." She had moved back with her mother ever since Tess exposed her. Slowly arising, she put one foot forward, but she winced when she stepped out with her twisted ankle which was wrapped with bandages.

"Good morning honey, how's your ankle?"

"Uhm…"

Connie could hear hesitation in her daughter's speech. She then said with a worried tone, "It's fine Mitchie, you're also excused from kitchen duty since you can't attend camp sessions."

"Thanks mom, but-"

"No buts, however, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, Mitchie…You only got into this problem because of that celebrity with that attitude, right? What was his name again?"

"It's not Shane's fault!" Mitchie exclaimed as she leaped up, but immediately seated herself because of the aching at her ankle, "and he's not bad either!"

"What were you doing with him anyways?"

"Ah, um…"

"Please don't lie to me, Mitchie."

"I just wanted to spend time with him as just, um friends."

"Is that so?"

Mitchie nodded uncertainly, especially when the image of the kiss submerged into her mind, making her squeal and jump up from her seat. "I'm going outside."

"But it's still early, Mitchie!" Connie called out to her, but Mitchie was already quickly shuffling her way to the door.

"Oh my-" Mitchie collapsed when she tumbled over a simple newspaper package that contained the entire week's issues since they received their newspaper later than most people. "Ouch, ouch!" She paused her "ouches" when she saw the front page of the latest newspaper. Her mouth hung slightly open, and her cheeks were caressed with a blush.

"Mitchie, are you alrigh-" Connie averted her gaze to the newspaper, and she had somewhat a similar expression.

_**SHANE GRAY, HEAD OVER HEELS**_

_By Anonymous_

_While canoeing in a very secluded area, Shane Gray, practically a legend at Camp Rock, was found kissing passionately an ordinary camper, Mitchie Torres. Why Shane would choose the kitchen helper over every other girl appears to be because Torres is such a plain, normal girl who understands him. _

_Shane's very own words, "It's a good thing the mysterious singing girl turned out to be the girl I had already fallen for." That was an indirect confession!_

_Quite sweet, but it's quite a shock that he isn't in love with a model or pop idol. The question is, are they dating? _

Following the article was a photograph of both of them- Mitchie couldn't bring herself to think about it- kissing. Beside that photograph was another photo when the canoe flipped over. The caption under it was, "_Literally head over heels!_"

"Uh, bye mom! See you in a bit at breakfast!"

Mitchie practically limped to breakfast, even she would've had it served in bed, but she wanted to get away from her mother as possible. "I…can't show my face in there."

She gave a heavy sigh as she slumped in front of the building, without going inside.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Shane unexpectedly came up to her and gently patted her on her head with the same newspaper. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and she embraced her knees.

He grabbed her hand, heaving her upwards to stand up, and was about to open the doors until he inquired, "Are you bothered by this?"

"Shane…Kind of, but again I'm not in a way."

"We can just eat out here, near the lake. I'll get you something."

Mitchie wondered how he could say such things with a straight face. She seated herself on a log, the one they were sitting on earlier.

Meanwhile, Shane approached the front of the cafeteria. Girls gave him disappointed looks, gasps came from them, and even upset groans. One girl came up to him, with no means of any obsessive screaming, questioned him calmly.

"So how's Mitchie? I'm Caitlyn, her friend."

"Her ankle's still healing, but she's too stubborn to stay in her cabin. At least someone's worried about her."

"Worried about her feelings as well," Caitlyn added softly as a whisper when Shane left.

"Here," Shane simply put it as that as put a slice of toast in her mouth. He had a plate of toast on his lap.

"Mmph! Mm! Mrane!" Shane laughed out loud as she flailed her arms. He abruptly leaned in closer to her, and took a small bite of her toast. Mitchie's eyes immediately widened; it was like an indirect kiss. She then removed it from her mouth, and began eating it silently; however, Shane laughed some more.

"…Jerk."

"At least I'm _your _jerk."

She giggled lightly to herself with a full grin.

"_Painting all my dreams is the color of your smile._"

Author's Note: Please review!


	4. What It Takes

Author's Note: I'm glad you like this fanfiction, especially because it's written by a 13-year-old (obviously me).

Shane Gray was never a person to be irritated by rumors or gossip; he grew to avoid it and moved on. On the other hand, if it concerned a certain Mitchie, he would probably do something about it.

"Shane, what's with you?" Mitchie asked, giggling, "Wow, they're like pick-up lines. How corny, and they're from our songs too!" (_Author's Note: She's referring to what Shane says at the end of each chapter._)

Her pure voice was the only thing the came through, since he was too preoccupied while thinking.

"Huh, oh. Mitch', can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Of course."

"I want to ask you again…" Shane began, " are you concerned, or bothered by…"

"Well, are you…?" Mitchie's question drifted off when he leaned closer to her.

"Why would I be? I don't mind, since it's true and you're the ideal girl. So, tell me."

She would sink in to him. Her round, brown orbs would captivate him, gleaming a luscious, naïve innocence that he would be embedded in his memories.

She wondered if he could hear her rapid heartbeat.

"Mm," Mitchie murmured softly, "Yeah. You really interest me, Shane Gray."

Her orbs widened, broadening as she heard the words come out of her own mouth. She mouthed what seemed to be a gasp, since she didn't mean for those exact words to slip out of her mouth. Her fingers caressed her lips, remaining silent. "I'm sorry, um!"

Instead of the shock she expected, Shane laughed in a way, as if he had a laughing problem. "So, you find me interesting? You're different from other girls."

"_Great_, so Shane Gray thinks I'm different."

"A good kind of different," Shane added, setting her aflutter.

Mitchie's lips curved upward, not exactly a smile, but her eyelids fluttered.

"Look Mitchie, you're the best thing that happened to me this summer, when camp was supposed to be dreadful for me, so…" he set his hand on hers, "how about it?"

"H-how about, what?" She hoped he didn't think she was idiotic.

"I know it might be difficult to be seeing each other and such, but if you don't mind the recent article, I really would like to be more than friends."

"…Yeah." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else, when their faces were extremely close. They shared what seemed to be a dream when their lips gently met. His arms were settled at her waist, while she stroked his hair tenderly. She was blushing intensely and she was expecting her heart to beat its way out of her chest. She had shut her eyes she felt his lips parting and then when his tongue caressed her lips; she let out a muffle.

She didn't know what the feeling was from, whether if it was from his kiss or from the fact that she was the girlfriend of Shane Gray. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks.

"S-Shane," she murmured, as he rested his chin at her head, "how are we going to see each other?"

"I'll tell you later."

"O-okay."

When they parted and went back to their cabins, Connie welcomed her home in a still tone.

"Mom, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"You can explain after you tell me how your ankle is?"

"I can walk fine, but it hurts a little bit now and then. I think I can take the bandages off tomorrow."

"Alright, now you can tell me everything. I'm not angry at you, Mitchie, just disappointed you didn't tell me about your secret intimacy."

"I don't-didn't have a relationship! Well, I kind of do now, since I'm his, um, girlfriend now," Mitchie continued on, stuttering, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, because I wasn't in a relationship with him before, but I am now. Just give Shane a chance. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose so. Why were you kissing him then?"

"I-I don't know. It's just that I like him."

"If he makes you happy." Connie gave her a slight smile.

Mitchie gave her a genuine smile before going to lunch.

"Hey Mitchie," a simple greeting from Shane Gray had surprised everyone. Mitchie looked up at him, since she was sitting with Caitlyn, Lola and the others. Shane wouldn't usually come here, but it was an exception. "Could I sit here?"

Astonished, but envious gasps could be heard.

"Uhm, yeah, that's alright with you guys, right?" They nodded instantly.

"So, Mr. Popstar," Caitlyn began, cutting to the chase, "what's the deal with you guys? You just don't sing romantic songs to just _anyone_,"

"Uhm," Mitchie said, softly, "we are just friends…"

"We _were_ just friends," Shane added.

A short silence followed, but Caitlyn seemed to realize what he meant, according to the grin on her own face. "Well, well."

Shane gave Mitchie a gentle kiss on her forehead, which made her lightly squeak. She was surprised that he openly expressed very much in front of the camp. She tried not to look at the girls who gave her spiteful, defiant stares, especially Tess's little group. "Oh my gosh," most of them would say, but Mitchie learned to not mind what other people thought.

"So Shane…" Mitchie murmured.

"I want you to come with Connect Three and Peggy to record songs."

"O-of course! I'm sure mom will say yes too."

On the first day of Camp, Lola had sang, "What It Takes" and they believed it applied to now. _Who's got what it takes to be my guy?_

Shane had what it takes to be Mitchie's boy.


	5. Where You Belong

Author's Note: Well, at the end of Final Jam, Tess told Mitchie and Caitlyn that they were great out there, so I assume Caitlyn also performed This is Me somewhere in the background? I update slower on weekends 'cause I have to go to help my mom at work for the entire day. To make up for it, here's a slightly longer chapter.

Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to spend the rest of the summer with Connect Three and Peggy but, she was sure they would be meeting many fans, mostly girls. She was just glad that she and Shane did not need to part so soon.

"But Shane," Mitchie murmured, frowning slightly, "Caitlyn needs to come. I'm not asking for too much, I hope, but she performed This is Me with us."

Caitlyn was a little surprised on the inside that she would say that, but she gave a smile. "If that's okay."

"Yeah."

They two girls exchanged looks as they exited lunch to go over to her and Connie's cabin; content and in high spirits. Shane had tagged along in the back, jovial to see their smiling faces and out-of-character feminine squeals. His fingers caressed Mitchie's cheeks as he slightly pulled her head back; their eyes meeting. "So, how are your parents?"

"I think my mom's giving you a second chance since I already told her about you. Um, my dad isn't here, but I'm sure mom will tell him."

He hoped for the best, as he gave a hesitant, tender tap at the door. Even if it was a gentle rasp, it was abrupt enough for Connie to notice.

"Hi Mom." Mitchie found herself beaming at her mother who was already packing since today was the final day.

"Well, to invite your friends over _here_ is quite, err."

"Mrs. Torres-" Shane began to speak, but he was cut off.

"Please call me Connie."

"Alright, it's nice to meet you Connie. We wanted to ask you if Mitchie could spend the rest of the summer with us, on tour, and recording her songs. There will be adult supervision, and it would be a pleasure to have her with us. She'll be back at the end of summer and her friends will be with her."

Caitlyn elbowed him, signaling, "Cut out the nice guy act," but she still remained smiling.

"Please, mom? I'll keep in touch with you daily!"

"That sounds like a great opportunity for you Mitchie; to show the world what you can really do!" Connie laughed, then embracing her daughter in a deep hug, "I'll miss you Mitchie."

"I will too, and thanks mom! Tell dad I said hi- I mean bye."

"Remember to bring-"

"I know!"

"I've already packed your things," Connie said as she handed Mitchie her bag.

"Thanks, Mom and bye!"

"Well, at least that went well." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but glad that she could continue her summer with them.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic? Mrs. Torres seems nice." Shane sighed, not a tiring, exhausted one, but one of relief, "Well, Mitchie, you can come with me. Hurry up and go pack your things, Caitlyn. Meet us at the bus in front of camp and tell Peggy."

"Sheesh, how bossy," Caitlyn commented.

"…You call that a bus? It's huge!" Mitchie's mouth hung open, gaping.

Sleek, a shade of ebony, with intricate designs; Mitchie was also drawn to the exquisite lettering of 'Connect Three.' Little did she know, it was even more remarkable on the inside. Nate and Jason were nonchalantly seated in the front.

"Well, Mitch', you'll be spending time here in this bus for a while, and as we wait for Caitlyn and Peggy."

"Hey. Nice to meet you, Mitchie, was it?" Nate greeted, imperturbably as took a sip of soda.

She nodded timidly, as she was meeting all of Connect Three. She hoped she didn't seem like an obsessive fan girl.

"Oh hi! You're Shane's girlfriend!" Jason lively said, full of cheerfulness as he shook her hand. Mitchie thought since he was the oldest of the band, he would be all mature and established. She felt her cheeks get warmer, and Shane glared at Jason.

Nate took a spit-take, "PFFT!" It was a sudden outburst that made Shane wince since he had expelled all of his soda, spluttering all over his face. Nate started choking, but Jason smacked him on the back. "Pff, thanks Jason, I needed that."

"What the! _Nate…_" Shane didn't say his name like he usually would, it was full of irritation.

"Sorry, psh'ahaha!"

He wiped everything off with a towel, glancing at Mitchie now and then. He shrugged, but she gave a small smile. After everything was somewhat settled, with a listless sigh, Shane seated himself next to Mitchie. "Sorry you had to see that Mitch'."

"Well," Nate started speaking, "that was quite a shocker."

Just in time, Caitlyn came on, but Peggy didn't come.

"Where's Peggy?" Mitchie inquired.

"She couldn't come, something came up." She frowned, and they were a little disappointed.

"That's too bad," Shane said, "This is Me will have to do."

The bus began to tremble, which meant the engine started.

"Hey," Nate and Jason chorused to Caitlyn.

"You sure missed something," she said, almost a whisper to Caitlyn, giggling.

The two girls kept on exchanging excited looks at the scenery, but the guys didn't make much of a deal of it. Time rolled by slowly for Shane, but he was glad Mitchie was here. He felt like drifting off, and he couldn't hear anything except Mitchie's "Uhm."

Mitchie leaned back a little bit. A tingling sensation rushed through her when she felt Shane's locks brush against her neck, making her let out an "Eep." He had unexpectedly fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Caitlyn gave a sheepish grin, then said, "Wow, you wouldn't he's such a rebel with that peaceful face."

The other two guys exchanged continuous laughter, saying how they needed to get it on tape.

"Shane!" Mitchie whispered intensely, then she stroked his hair, but his head found its way to her lap. Blushing, she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Shane still had that sweet but arrogant smirk on his face. He muttered softly, tugging on her shirt in a weak way.

"Mm…love you, Mitchie."


	6. We Rock

Author's Note: I recently got a few reviews, saying my fan fiction, "sucks." Well. I even stated myself that this is just a collection of pointless fluff. At least it isn't one run-on paragraph written in chatspeak. Some Naitlyn in this chapter, but it's a shorter chapter.

Nate had a small smirk on his face, as if he was about to burst out laughing.

Mitchie thought about it, that she acted more timid around Shane when they were with people. She did what most people would've done; she blushed intensely. Her eyelids fluttered, with a gentle smile on her face. Even if he was mumbling in his sleep, it meant a lot to her.

Idly, her arm found his way Shane's shoulders, so protectively against her own would tighten as she plunged deeper into the thoughts of recent events that could never be erased from her mind. The most memorable ones, both precious and hurtful, would always be there.

"…Don't push it."

She lifted up his head from her lap and dropped him on the seat; she didn't just put his head down, but she just _dropped _him.

"What the heck- Ouch!"

"It's just a bus seat." Mitchie giggled along with Caitlyn, but Jason just sat there dumbfounded.

"That was not cute at all!" Shane sulked, jokingly.

She leaned down to push his bangs away, to brush her lips over his forehead. She asked teasingly, "Is your boo-boo gone?"

She sighed, then said, "I love you too?"

"You two are making me sick," Caitlyn commented, rolling her eyes as she took a few photos on her camera phone.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed, droning.

Nate was somewhat fed-up as well, and rose his head up from the seat he was lounging it. He then remarked, "Dude, is this what you do all day? What happened to writing lyrics and working on that new sound? Bipolar guy…"

Shane wanted to reply in protest, but he didn't know what to say, but then he replied, "You're just jealous."

Nate shot him a look, "My music is my love."

"See how dorky you sound?"

Their little argument continued on for quite a while, but when Jason was about to speak, they shut him off saying, "Go back to your bird book!"

Jason frowned, he couldn't even understand the book. Little did he know, he was holding it upside-down. "Oh, and what happened to the birdhouse you promised me, Shane?"

"What birdhouse?"

"You didn't make it!? I told you!"

Shane frowned; he didn't want to put up with his nonsense.

"Tweet! Chirp-chirp! Tweet! Tweet!" Jason protested with bird onomatopoeia.

"What the?" He irritably raised his eyebrow, while the girls giggled uncontrollably, seeing Shane aggravated.

"See what I had to deal with for like a month, while you were relaxing…" Nate sighed, as he caressed his cheek with the palm of his hand.

Caitlyn rose from her seat, going farther into the bus, closer to Mitchie's seat. Suddenly, the bus budged when they reached a bump, making her fall back, landing on Nate's lap.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry!"

Shane remarked at Nate, "Right, what was that again?"

Nate shook his head, a little uncomfortable.

_This is going to be a long ride. _Mitchie sighed nonchalantly, glancing at her friend who was sitting nearby with a grin. "So…"

"So what?" Caitlyn gave her a look, and crossed her arms. She had been happy for her friend that she found herself a "rockstar boyfriend," but that did not stop her sentiment of loneliness. Sure, they were friends, but they didn't get to spend as much time with each other.

Nate Gray's curly, coiled locks drove Caitlyn senseless. She wondered why she was thinking such things.

"Caitlyn, right?" Nate hesitantly called out from the font of the bus, might as well to start a conversation, "Can you show us one of your mixes?"

Surprised, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She took out her laptop, at opened up one. It sounded like a blend of techno and pop, then she paused it and looked up. Nate was nodding his head, which made her smile.

"Ooh." Mitchie whispered softly to Caitlyn.

"We're almost to the recording studio, Cherry Beach Sound."

Excitement came upon the two girls, and remained like so. They were only about an hour away.

"Shane, do you think we'll have time to look around the city and stuff?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, nestling towards her. His hands settled at her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You rock."


	7. Brighter Than Any Star

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! No fluff in this chapter, sorry. I have writer's block now. Sob, sob.

Mitchie glanced outside of the window, it was already dark before she knew it. Wearily, she tapped the surface of the glass, wondering when they would get there. She wasn't hungry, but she had a longing to see their recording studio. She was grateful, but that didn't stop the feeling of excitement.

Squeezing her soft brown eyes shut she tried desperately to allow the required sleep conquer over. She was tired, and Caitlyn and Nate were already sleeping.

Drifting off, the bus came to a stop, causing her to open her eyes, wide. "We're here…Oh, we're here!"

Connect Three and the two girls got off the bus, which was parked in front of an exquisite hotel. Caitlyn and Mitchie mouthed, "Oh my gosh."

They entered the lobby, where there were elevated chandeliers with faint light. Hanging from the walls were baskets with artificial flowers to suit the mood, along with framed paintings. Faint tunes could be heard from somewhere Mitchie couldn't distinct.

"Fancy!" the two girls chorused.

At the front desk, a man in formal attire greeted them with, "We've been waiting for your arrival."

Their suites were at the end of the second floor and they were close to each other, connected by a door so that they could see each other anytime. Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't mind sharing one, 21.

Mitchie gaped at their room. It was pretty large, according to her. It was unadorned, but it gave off an elegant feeling. A bathroom was on the right side when entering. There were two beds, neatly draped in white cloth. A television was at the front of the room. They had a great view of the outside. There was somewhat a part of a kitchen; a refrigerator, a sink, and a coffee maker.

"Wow," all was Mitchie had said, and Caitlyn agreed.

Caitlyn just flopped down on her bed, and sighed as she clutched her pillow. She gazed at

the bare ceiling, embracing her pillow gently, as she buried her face and gave a muffled scream. Then she looked up at her friend and said, "I really don't get it."

"I do," Mitchie simply put, grinning.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Cait', I think you like a certain Nate."

Caitlyn frowned. "It doesn't work that way. I just met him."

"At least I get to see the girlish side of you."

A knock came about on their second door, which connected to the other guys' room. "Hey." It sounded like Nate's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go down to our private dinner, Shane's not coming though," he said plainly.

"You booked a private dinner?" Caitlyn questioned.

Nate sighed, and said, "Just meet us at the end of the hallway."

Caitlyn turned to Mitchie, "Are you coming?"

"Nah," Mitchie answered, "I'm not hungry. You go. Besides, it's already late."

"If you say so."

"Hey guys." Caitlyn greeted Nate and Jason bluntly, because they were tired.

Afterwards, they were led an intricate, classy room. They were seated at a table in the center of the room which was carved to perfection in the shape of a circle with laced cloth draped over it.

Caitlyn spoke up for once, "So, you guys must be used to all this fancy stuff, huh? And this is just a hotel…"

"Nah, nothing much." Nate said, as he looked through the menu.

Meanwhile, Mitchie stared blankly at the ceiling. She spoke up, "Hey, Shane. Can I ask you something?"

There was no answer, which made her wonder. "Shane?" _He can't be asleep already…_

With a slight smile, she grabbed the dull handle and turned it, pushing slightly the door gave way and opened to a silent, room, the only light being in the form of a faint nightlight plugged in over by the window.

She finally realized that he was in the shower.

Shane took the advantage of the "normal" showers as much as possible, since he missed them, instead of the ones at Camp.

She obviously waited for quite a while, sitting on his bed. She grew weary and bored, and unknowingly fell asleep on his bed.

He came out of the bathroom with a fresh scent. A girl was resting on his bed, brown locks enveloped her face as she breathed softly. He was surprised, but she looked brighter than any star, he thought as he looked out the window.

"Mitchie?"


	8. Two Stars

Mitchie mumbled softly, flopping on her stomach, allowing the gently sunlight to be cast upon her back. She found it oddly comfortable, and she buried herself deeper in the pillow. She struggled to open her eyes, since she didn't want to, but she had to wake up sooner or later. Opening her eyes slightly, she blinked quite an amount of times and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes to prevent herself to see things, but she still saw what, or rather who, was asleep beside her.

Shane lay there, in a strange position, with his dark locks stuck up in bountiful angles. He breathed heavily, which meant to be snores. She looked at the bed, and then back at him.

Her automatic, instinctive response was a shriek, that she didn't mean. Shane groaned and moved closer to her.

"What the heck!?" At the doors were Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. "Wow, uh."

Shane and Mitchie had been sleeping, in the same room, on the same bed.

Mitchie hesitated, but she said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you guys up," even if they weren't interested in that.

She took a pillow and struck a dormant Shane, jokingly. "Wake up."

He grunted and muttered under his breath, arose to see everybody looking at him. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"An explanation."

Shane rolled his eyes, "What? Mitch' here, fell asleep on _my_ bed."

He pulled the covers over his head.

"I did? Oh, uh, sorry." Mitchie thought back to last night.

"What were you even doing here?"

"I needed to ask you something. But I forgot." She smacked her own forehead, sighing.

"Uh-huh." Caitlyn grinned, shaking her head, as she returned to her room, "Uh, aren't you coming, Mitchie?"

"Oh, yeah." Mitchie patted Shane lightly, but Nate stepped closer to him, and snatched his blankets forcefully, revealing him in his undershirt and boxers.

"Get dressed, Shaney," Nate said, rolling his eyes, "Jason!"

"What?"

"Stop looking at the birds!"

"But Shane has a nice view!"

Meanwhile, after Mitchie brushed her teeth, she looked at her reflection. _Today was the day we're going to the recording studio, and after, we're going around the city. _She stroked her soft, brunette locks with her fingers after she combed it. "Cait', what do you think I should wear?"

"Make a good impression?" Caitlyn suggested.

"This?" It was going to be a little chilly out in the morning. She was dressed in a loose-fitting maroon, petite dress which was layered over her Capri pants, with white piping at the edges followed with ruffles. There were long sleeves, and a design of a butterfly at the front.

"Wow, I never see you wearing something like that."

"Yeah, I know," Mitchie said, in high spirits, getting her messenger bag, putting it at her side.

They got on the bus, and it only took a moment to reach their destination, a complex building. Mitchie and Caitlyn, as usual, were surprised at everything, even when they reached their floor through the elevator.

"Our manager is waiting."

Mitchie's anxiety was settled in her body, even if she knew what to do, but that didn't stop her from being nervous. Her breath stopped when they entered the office. There was a front desk, where their manager was seated, dressed formally.

"You're here! Take a seat!" Their manager gestured at the chairs around his desk, "It's a pleasure to have you all here."

Everybody nodded, without saying a thing.

After discussing things, most of them made Mitchie a bit dizzy, they were shown where they were recording their song. To change their sound a bit, Jason and Nate would have to play their guitars. Caitlyn still had to mix the music, and Shane and Mitchie were obviously the lead vocals.

"We'll be singing behind the glass."

"I know." Mitchie hope she wouldn't mess up, especially with her first recording. Before she knew it, it was already the end.

_You're the missing piece I needThe song inside of me (this is me)You're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me…_

Mitchie sighed a breath of relief. "We were all great!"

"Group hug!" Jason exclaimed as he pulled all of them into an embrace.

They laughed, and the two girls were glad they pulled it off nicely. Caitlyn still had her arms around Nate's neck. She blinked and said, "Uh, sorry."

But that made them laugh even more.

"Well done!" their manager said.

Shane grinned at Mitchie, who smiled back.

"You were great," Mitchie said.

"Of course I was," was Shane's reply, which caused her to giggle.

"Now we can go around the city!" Jason exclaimed in excitement.

"There's a nearby smoothie place," Nate said, pointing to the right when they exited the building.

In no doubt, there were fans everywhere. They pushed the glass door aside, and entered the air-conditioned place. It took them a while to choose their flavors because of the interrupting fan girls.

When they were seated at a table in the corner, Shane then said, "You know, I always kiss you. So it's your turn, now."

Mitchie gave a false scoff as she continued to grin as she leaned closer to him.; but, her lips met the straw of his fruit drink. "Shane!"

"_Oh my freaking gosh! It's Connect Three for crying out loud!"_

"Sorry girls, we can't sign autographs or anything right now."

Most of the fans looked disappointed, especially when the manager at the place asked them to leave.

Jason continued to wince when drinking his smoothie. He then rubbed his head, saying, "Ow."

"What?" Mitchie inquired.

"My head hurts."

"That's what you call a brain freeze," she answered.

"Cool! My brain froze!"

Nate continued to stare at Caitlyn, until she said, "What?"

"Nothing."

A silence followed, but it broke when Mitchie jumped up in her seat, with her hand placed over her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

_Hiccup. Hiccup._

Caitlyn burst out laughing, but afterwards she said, "Hold your breath."

Mitchie breathed in, however, she continued to hiccup, even when she took sips of her drink. _Hiccup._

_Hicc-_

Shane grabbed her collar and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. She ran her fingers at her lips, surprised, and she also stopped hiccupping.

"Wow."

Afterwards, the two girls scanned their pocket map, and found that there was a mall very close to where they were. Heading back onto their bus, Connect Three did not want to go shopping.

"Shopping?" Nate said, almost a groan.

Mitchie replied, "Yep, both of you guys, have to tell us how we look when we try on clothes."

Caitlyn was a little started to hear Nate was coming with them.

"And there's a pet store with _birds_."

"_Jason_, let us go look at birds with you!"

When they reached there, Shane and Nate were forced to go wherever Mitchie and Caitlyn went, minding the fan girls.

First off, the two helpless guys were dragged to a store that they saw when first entering the mall called Jade Couture.

"_O-m-g! O-m-g! This so cute_!" Mitchie said sarcastically, trying to act like the stereotypical girl, then she pulled out a loose-fitting top that went lower than her waist, which was a shade of light turquoise, with a balance of vertical and horizontal details, embossed with white. The waistline was adorned with a decorative, white blossom.

"It is," Caitlyn had to agree, jokingly, "It matches your eyeliner. We are such girls! But go try it on."

Mitchie replied, "I'm waiting for you to find something."

"I like simple." Caitlyn took out a tunic, a shade of dark green that was adorned with little sequins at the edges.

The two went to change in the fitting rooms, while Nate slumped on the wall, groaning.

"How did I get stuck with you guys? I mean, I understand you shopping with Mitchie, but why do I have to come?"

"Caitlyn," Shane said bluntly.

Nate was slightly taken back, but he didn't say anything else.

"It fits nicely," Mitchie said to Caitlyn.

"Let me see," she replied, as they both came out of the fitting rooms.

"It looks good on you!" their voices chorused.

"So what do you guys think?"

Shane said straightforwardly but jokingly, "You look hot?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, giggling. "I'm getting this anyways."

Nate shrugged at Caitlyn, "I don't really care about this stuff. It looks…good, I guess."

Shane laughed at Nate's use of vocabulary, but it meant a lot to Caitlyn.

"Wait, Mitch', try this on." Shane pulled out a mini-skirt. She thumped him lightly on his head.

After they changed out, paid for their items, they exited, looking for Jason.

At the pet store, Jason looked at a parrot, intrigued.

"_Jason!_" the parrot squawked.

"Jason!" Jason laughed.

A few girls were crowed around him, commenting how cute both the parrot and Jason were.

"Jason, c'mon." They all said, gesturing.

"I think I found my new best friend." Jason said, bluntly, blinking.

"Wait guys, stay here," Shane said, but he took Nate along with him.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Nate exclaimed.

"You're coming with me."

"Where? A jewelry store," Shane replied as they exited the pet store, "I want to get something for Mitchie."

Back at the pet store, Mitchie and Caitlyn had a conversation with the parrot along with Jason.

After a while, Shane silently went over to his 'girlfriend' without her noticing. She jumped up in astonish when she felt his fingers at her neck. A thin, silver chain cascaded down her neck, with a heart-shaped locket dangling from it. It was engraved with delicate and intricate patterns, and embedded within its brilliance was a tiny jewel. When she clicked it open, there was a photo of Shane and Mitchie, and on the other side were the words, "Found You."

"Shane…" She didn't know what to say.

"Two stars are better than one. I love you, Mitchie." Shane said grinning, since he told her that, in a pet store of all places.

Author's Note: You wanted a longer chapter, so here you are. About 1700 words instead of the usual 800-900. I would've ended it here, but nah, there'll be a lot more chapters.


	9. Burning Up

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! If you wondered why there was lack of fluff in the other chapters, it's because they were kind of well, "filler" chapters. I promise more fluff later on. :D

When they exited the pet store, leaving Jason there as he was buying his parrot, Mitchie fiddled with the necklace, her finger swirling around the little jewel. She was surprised that Shane had bought her a necklace, when their relationship just started out. He had also told her that he loved her. She felt delighted, but she had a longing to cry as well. She gulped, and she felt a tear trickled down her cheek. "Um."

"Whoa, Mitchie. What did I do, er!"

"Nothing." She bit her lip, her lips curving into a smile, "It was just really sweet of you to, um. Thank you, Shane."

They could hear Nate and Caitlyn murmuring to each other, "What a corny couple."

"Of course I love you, Shane." Mitchie giggled lightly, pressing her lips gently against his cheek.

"Hey guys, look!" called Jason, as he came dashing out of the store. He held up a cage with a parrot inside. "I wonder if he would fit in a birdhouse."

"Why did you buy that?" Nate questioned, appalled that he bought _another _pet, "and are you sure you'll accept full responsibility to take care of it?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure…? And what about your other pets, your goldfish, kitten, rabbit, hamster-" Nate took another deep breath, "guinea pig, parakeet that-"

"Don't say that word!" Jason sniffled.

Nate sighed that he wouldn't let him say 'died,' so he used an alternative. "Ran away?"

"How does a goldfish runaway?" Caitlyn said, laughing. "So what's the parrot's name?"

Jason asked his new parrot, "What's your name?"

The parrot replied, repeating what he said, "What's your name? Name?"

He laughed, "I already told you, my name's Jason!"

The parrot squawked, "My name's Jason! Jason!"

"His name is Jason Jr.!" He exclaimed, pointing to the bird.

Shane sighed, and put his arms around both Nate and Caitlyn's shoulders, "You two. Go see a movie in the cinema on the top floor or something. We still have one or two hours. Have fun!"

He pushed them forward, and dragged Mitchie away, leaving Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and 'Jason Jr.'

"So, what's up?" Mitchie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know. You mean a lot to me."

She smiled, laughing quietly. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Like I said, I don't know," Shane replied, sighing. He nuzzled gently at her neck, and tickled her sides.

She cried out loud, giggling uncontrollably. "S-stop!"

Mitchie blinked, lost in his gaze. Shane had changed for the better; she was able to see his affectionate side. He stroked her cheek, caressing her chin. He had no trouble finding his way to her.

She was a little confused at first.

"I really am in love with you."

She smiled softly, and that overwhelmed him.

"Yeah. I still wonder, why me? I'm not that pretty."

"You aren't. You're beautiful."

He could see her soft, brown eyes glimmer. Their words were almost whispers. She twirled her hair with her finger, looking at him, smiling.

She laughed, "I'll have to kiss you later."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

She scoffed, and he put his arm at her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Meanwhile, Nate and Caitlyn were having iced brewed coffee at their own table in a coffee store, while Jason went to the other pet store that was on a different floor.

"Sorry to drag you into this," Caitlyn said, folding her hands.

"It's uh…fine." Fine wasn't really the best word for the moment.

"You really don't need to come with me if you don't want to."

"It's fine," Nate dumbly, but bluntly replied. He mentally slapped himself for not starting much of a conversation, and repeating things over again. He blinked, and felt the moment was a little awkward.

Caitlyn chuckled slightly.

"So. At least you aren't screaming in front of my face for an autograph."

"It's enough I get to go on tour." She smiled gently.

"I know this sounds, well, idiotic, but tell me about yourself? We have nothing else to talk about."

"Um, okay. My full name is Caitlyn Gellar…"

In the meantime in some other place, Jason said, "I think I'm lost."

Meanwhile with Mitchie and Shane, they had exited out of the movie theater that was part of the mall.

"So Shane, did you like the movie?"

"Uh, not really."

He winced at Mitchie's disappointed expression, but he added, "At least I watched it for you!"

She giggled and said, "Well, it was kind of a chick flick."

He put his arm around her shoulder. Sure it was awkward, but Mitchie enjoyed dramatic romances that had a happy ending. Shane didn't enjoy the movie, but he put up with it for her. In those kind of movies, two people meet unexpectedly, don't get along that well, but for some reason fall in love.

She then wondered, but their relationship was similar to one in the movie.

"Hey Shane, do you think we'll end up like that? Happily ever after?" Mitchie didn't know if she was joking or serious herself.

"It'll be better and real." Shane grinned.

Mitchie felt her cheeks become warm; she was blushing.

They reached the middle floor with the inside fountain. The was a statue of a swan carved to perfection in the center of the fountain, spouting water. At the bottom of it were coins that people threw in for enjoyment.

Mitchie stepped closer to it, only to slip on the water that ended up on the floor. Fortunately, Shane grabbed her arm, and brought her closer. She poked his chest lightly, laughing.

"You could've fell in the fountain," Shane commented, laughing.

She had to agree. They continuously coquetted with each other, unintentionally.

Shane had his fingers at her neck, holding onto her necklace gently. "It looks good on you."

Mitchie continued to have flushed cheeks, but then she spoke up. "I promised you one."

"One, what?"

It was Shane's turn to turn pink when her lips fluttered over his gently.

"I love you too. Wow, this really is turning out to be some dramatic romance-chick flick."

Shane had to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing when he was with Mitchie. She caused him to feel happy, making him smile and laugh more.

"_I'm burnin' up for you, baby."_


	10. Still in Love With You

Author's Note: Whoa, thanks for reviewing! I know there may be more Naitlyn, but I just need to well 'start them off.' Oh, and yeah, they sleep at a hotel instead of the bus.

I do not own Please Be Mine, S.O.S, or Still in Love with You from the Jonas Brothers.

She felt her cheeks heat up, and she swore her blush was quite visible. She bit her lip, stifling a laugh.

"What?"

"Shane," Mitchie rolled her eyes, "you're so corny."

He shook his head, with a teasing grin on his face. "You know if I said that to someone else, they'd well…faint."

She faced the other way, wanting to leave the area, but Shane refused to let her go. Instead, he drew her closer to him; their noses were touching. He wanted to take advantage of the moment and he had a strong feeling to lean in. He heard her soft, slow breaths coming out of her pink lips, that matched the same shade at her cheeks.

She pursed her lips, only to tell him off and place her finger at his own lips.

"Don't," she said. Mitchie wanted to take things slower since she didn't want a drastic change in their relationship yet.

Shane let out something which was meant to be a groan.

In the meantime, Caitlyn and Nate were engaged in a continuous conversation. She enjoyed it, and they had a good deal in common. They were seated at a bench, ignoring everything happening around them.

"So, you want to be a music producer."

"Yeah. Your instrument's a guitar, and mine is my laptop."

Nate found her rare humor interesting. He gave a light laugh, a little unsteady to hint a sense of anxiety. He found her not just a pretty face, but her music was excellent as well. He didn't say anything for a while; he simply looked at her.

"Uh. Do I have something on my face or something?" Caitlyn tilted her head to the side, wondering what he was thinking.

"What? Oh, no."

"Then why are you staring?"

"No reason. Uh, sorry. Nothing."

Nate of Connect Three was getting _nervous_. Even if Caitlyn didn't show it, she felt the same way.

He tried to bring the conversation back, "It'll be great having you on tour. I really like your music. It reminds me of what I like."

"Oh," she was little surprised with the change of subject, "yeah. Thanks."

"Now I have some new lyrics in my head." He laughed. His ideas somehow revolved around Caitlyn.

"Let me hear them?" Caitlyn asked, interested.

"No way," was Nate's immediate response.

"Why?"

She couldn't help but let out what meant to be a giggle when she saw his flushed expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, why are you blushing? And why won't you tell me your lyrics? I promise I won't laugh."

"I don't care if you laugh or not. It's not about that."

"Come on…" She began to tease him in a joking way.

"But don't say anything…

_Told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

_With awkward situation's empty conversations_

_Please be mine…_"

Caitlyn widened her eyes slightly, knowing that it was for her. A slight blush caressed her cheeks, and she had a gentle smile.

Meanwhile, Shane continued to complain (jokingly) that Mitchie wouldn't show him any affection.

"I want us to have a slow relationship," she continued to repeat.

"But it's becoming too slow."

"Complaining won't get you anywhere."

"Denying Shane Gray won't get you anywhere either!"

Mitchie sighed, "I still love you. But this is getting too quick for me."

"What is? You know, I didn't know how much I can't live without your smiles, kisses, etc. until you stopped."

She shook her head, sighing as she crossed her arms. He really couldn't take a joke at all.

"Shane, it's only been like fifteen minutes."

"So what? What did I do to make you like this?"

She giggled silently to herself. She was driving him insane when she wouldn't answer him, or when she didn't smile. Rolling her eyes, she wondered why she loved him.

"I hate you, Mitchie."

"I hate you too, Shane."

Shane falsely gasped, expressing fake shocked expressions. "You take that back."

"I hate you, 'cause you made me fall in love with you."

She grinned for the first time in his suffering fifteen minutes. Turning around, she was in for a surprise when he captured her lips in the perfect moment. He shifted, and she smiled into the kiss. His arm settled at her waist, while his other caressed her cheek. She fondled with his locks, entwining them with her fingers.

She didn't know what the feeling was from, whether if it was from his kiss or from the fact that she was close to him, but a part of her told her that she didn't want him to stop. She kept her eyes firmly closed. She felt something soft entering her lips, and that was when she broke apart, gasping. Her heartbeat was racing, but she did not mind.

"Yep, if that's the fact, I really hate you," Shane said.

She giggled, full heartedly. Letting out a light squeak, he started to nibble at her ear. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Shane! Oh, it's almost time to go, let's go find the others."

"Mhm. And did I tell you our new album that has This is Me is coming out soon?"

"No…"

"Well I just did."

He then whipped out his cell phone and had Nate on speed dial.

"Hey. Where are you?"

_/"Where are you?"/_

"Just shut up and answer me. We're looking for you."

_/"I'm, well, we're…Sheesh. Well, we're at the end of the second floor, near that shoe place."/_

"That's where we are!"

/…/

"What?"

_/"Turn around, idiot."/_

Nate smacked his own forehead, rolling his eyes. "Well, _hello _Shane."

"…Whatever. Where's Jason?"

"I dunno. He ran off somewhere."

"So Cait', how was your 'date'?" Mitchie whispered.

"It wasn't what I expected, but he's sweet. We have a lot in common. He's sensitive but funny-"

"_Wow_."

"This is what you were like to me when you were talking about Shane!" Caitlyn whispered back.

Shane waited on his cell phone for Jason to pick up, but he did not. He sighed, wondering where he could be.

"He won't pick up!"

"Let's just go look for him."

Meanwhile, coming back to Jason, he had no idea how to get back to the others. When he used the escalators, he ended up in the same exact place. Perhaps he was trying to go down on an up escalator?

Not much people used that escalator because of the 'weird teen with parrot' except for some crazed fan girls.

"Where could Jason be?" Shane complained as they all went on the down escalator.

"Jason!" They all exclaimed as they saw him.

"Hi!" Jason answered, before colliding at the bottom.

Shane wanted to yell at him, but he didn't know what to say. He sighed heavily and said, "Let's just go back to the hotel."

When they were back, Shane just spent time on the balcony. For some reason, his room had a balcony.

"Mm, still awake?" Mitchie asked in her nightgown as she entered through the sliding doors.

"I should ask the same. And what're you doing in my room?"

"I don't know." The cool evening's atmosphere refreshed her.

He had climbed on and sat on the railing, with the city below him.

"Shane! That's dangerous!"

"Oh well." He grinned, and then said sarcastically, "Oh, Mitch', help me."

"Shane! It's not funny." She drew him forward, only for him to clumsily trip, but Mitchie ended on top of him instead. She was practically sitting on his stomach. "Um."

"Shane, let me borrow some lotion, Jason's parrot somehow broke my bottle-" Nate called, entering his room without knocking, to see his balcony doors open. "Nevermind…"

"Tsk, tsk. Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." He waved a finger at her.

"S-Shut up!" She arose, only to be pulled back down. Her hands were placed on his chest, as her lips brushed over his.

She arose again to leave his room, but she added as a whisper,

"_I'm still in love with you."_


	11. Missing Piece

Author's Note: Haha, I never though I would see the day I got this many reviews. Thank you everyone! I really appreciate the following reviewers: _Ivyshadow, __Sweet Little All-American Girl, Shizuku Tsukishima749_, and_ Konnichiwa Minna_! It takes a lot to type out all of that for one review! I love reading long reviews! Thanks everyone for your support.

"Mhm." Mitchie muffled against the smooth, white sheets. She nuzzled deeper into the pillow, but she ended up gazing at the ceiling.

"Just pretend to listen?" Caitlyn sighed, flopping on her stomach.

"It's cool." Mitchie said straightforwardly, listening to what she had to say.

"Fine…"

"Tell me about your day."

"Well, we lost Jason since he wandered off somewhere, so we just settled at a coffee store…"

Why Mitchie had brought up the subject, she did not know why.

It wasn't that Shane was listening into their conversation, but the two girls were talking so noisily that he could hear them from his room. He muttered in slight aggravation, but he was interested in what they were talking about. Apparently, they were discussing Nate and him. He slightly smiled.

On the other hand, he would sometime hear Nate yelling at Jason, "My god! Keep that parrot shut!"

Jason would answer back, "He has a name, you know!"

Shane could hear them, since he was in the middle of the girls' and the rest of Connect Threes' rooms. He heard his doorknob turn, and it was Nate.

"What's up? It's like midnight."

"Shane, just _please _let me have that extra bed!"

Each room had a set of two beds, but Shane had his room all to himself.

"Why should I let you?"

"Come on… Tell me what you want!" Nate surprisingly pleaded, groaning.

"I don't want anything? All I asked was why…"

"You know why!" Nate snapped, "You're still awake, so I know you overheard us."

Shane had to laugh, but quietly. "Fine…if you'll shut up…"

Nate flopped onto the bed, pulling the covers over him. He was comfortable, and that was all that mattered. Faintly, he could hear Caitlyn's soft voice that kept on drifting off,

_/"Of course…Nate was…Great, huh, Mitchie?"/_

Nate immediately rose up.

"Well, now you know why I've been awake," Shane said, putting his palm at his cheek with his elbow at the surface of the bed. Nate went back, pulling the covers over him again, a little flushed in the face.

While Jason was soundly asleep with a grin on his face, Jason Jr. in his cage, took over the other bed.

In the meantime, Mitchie and Caitlyn began lowering their tone into whispers.

"We should be asleep," Mitchie said, letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah…"

"G'night…"

The evening continued on without sound, but the two guys could not fall asleep. They were practically at the edge of their seat, wondering what the girls were talking about. It was their turn to talk about them.

The following morning, Mitchie awoke, comfortably to a luminous light, shining on her face. She yawned softly, and looked over to Caitlyn. She was still asleep, breathing softly.

She went over to the mirror in the bathroom, which was long enough to see her entire body. She stroked her brunette hair, staring right back at her reflection. Placing her finger on the mirror, she sighed.

_This is me…_

She brushed her teeth wearily.

"Oh." After, Mitchie opened the door to Shane's room.

"Good morning?"

As usual, he was still asleep. Nate was asleep on the other bed. Mitchie giggled softly under her breath, but it was loud enough to awaken Nate.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Mitchie?"

"I should ask the same," she whispered.

"Yeah. I slept over Shane's room, I guess. You?"

"Dunno, I just wanted to see if Shane was awake."

Nate yawned softly, rubbing his eyes. "Shane probably forgot to tell you, but we're all doing a live concert in this city soon."

"Wow…"

"You and Cait' too."

"That's cool, well, uh, wake Shane up for me." Mitchie smiled softly, but a feeling of enthusiasm filled her eyes, as she exited the room.

"Caitlyn!" She walked over to Caitlyn, grinning.

"What?"

"We're going to perform live with them soon!"

"Wow, really?" A similar grin spread across Caitlyn's face. "Oh. let's go get breakfast."

The two girls set off to the first floor where breakfast was held. Mitchie grabbed a cup of decaffeinated coffee, a plate of two strips of bacon, scrambled eggs with a side of a slice of toast and sat a table in the corner.

"Wow," Caitlyn commented, laughing softly. Caitlyn had a small cup of orange juice, a croissant with scrambled eggs.

After breakfast, they met up with Connect Three. Today, they were going to practice for their concert all day.

"You have a great voice, Mitch'. It doesn't hurt to practice. At the end, we'll have our duet." Shane quickly embraced her.

Mitchie nodded, smiling gently. "Okay. Again, from the top."

She took a deep breath, they were practicing the end of the song. Their voices merged with harmonies.

_"You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_T__his is me…!"_

--

In the bus, they were headed to a music center. When they all stepped out of the bus, Mitchie and Caitlyn's ears were filled with continuous screaming and shrieking of the fans. A few flashes surprised Mitchie, which she supposed were cameras and paparazzi.

"Marry me, Shane!"

"Oh my gosh! Connect Three!"

Shane answered back, "Sorry girls." He drew Mitchie closer to him, smiling gently.

With Big Rob at their side, they made it in without any hold-ups. Connect Three had separate dressing rooms from the two girls.

"I can't believe it, Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed, grinning.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

Caitlyn was dressed in a strapless, cascading dress, streaked with green, with little beads at her waistline. She slipped her feet in her black flats. Her hair was straightened but was curled at the tips.

While Mitchie still had her tidy brunette hair, her bangs resting above her lashes. She was dressed in a petite dress, a shade of maroon, adorned with sparkling sequins at the edges. She also had leggings that were a shade of dark green. She also had little black flats.

Faintly, she could hear the fans cheering. Her heartbeat was racing; she couldn't help but be nervous. The dressing room was warm and bright. She was excited about her first concert, a live performance with Connect Three. Mitchie had the microphone in her hands, trying to not drop it while her hands shook in nervousness. Caitlyn would be in the background, doing the music. When it was time to start, the two stepped out to see a great, large audience, continuously cheering.

Mitchie would just do some harmonies while Connect Three sang their songs, until it was her time to shine.

It was nearly finished.

"Music's in my soul

I can hear it everyday, every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no no

I just wanna play my music

All night long…"

Everybody cheered continuous, waving their glow sticks.

"Thanks everybody," Shane spoke into the microphone, "Our last song, This is Me…give it up for Mitchie Torres!"

Her strong and clear voice pelted out,

"_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me…"_

Mitchie smiled, she had great confidence in herself. Shane stepped slowly from the other side of the stage.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me…"_

Shane and Mitchie mirrored hands, grinning at each other.

_"You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me…"_

Mitchie was breathless for a while. Shane then spoke again, "Thank you all of you! Have a good night!"

Cheering and shrieking continued on, waving their signs and glow sticks madly.

As they went off the stage, Shane confronted Mitchie. She was still breathless, and she couldn't bring herself to say anything. All she could do was smile.

"_You're the missing piece I need, Mitchie_."


	12. Got Me Going Crazy

Author's Note: I'm celebrating 'cause I have 190+ reviews. Thanks, guys! :D The characters are also partying in this chapter. So do want more Smitchie or Naitlyn in this story? O:

Mitchie was stopped in her tracks, backstage by Shane. What he had just told her meant very much to her. Smiling gently, she met him with her gaze. She was breathing softly, full of relief; her full, chocolate orbs were shimmering with enthusiasm. He grinned back, embracing her gently. He nuzzled against her neck, which caused her to giggle softly."You were amazing, Mitch'."

Her lashes fluttered, and opened her mouth to reply, but her ring tone began playing. She quickly took out her cell phone and greeted in an irritated tone, "Hello?"

/"Oh, Mitchie!"/

"M-Mom! Um, sorry about that."

/"It's fine, you must be tired after that concert. You were great!"/

"What? How did you-"

/"You were on television!"/

"Oh, seriously? Wow…Um, nice talking to you. Miss you, I gotta go!"

/"Alright honey, I'll call back later."/

Shane was behind Mitchie; he caressed her cheeks with his fingers and lifted her head up, for their gaze to meet. The back stage's light was on faintly. Her full lips glimmered slightly in the light. He pressed himself gently against her lips, smiling into the kiss.

"Well I found out something new."

"Mhm?"

"For once, you wore strawberry lipgloss."

He grinned as she pursed her lips.

"That's sickeningly cute…" Caitlyn laughed, then sighed with a gentle smile. She felt pleasant when Mitchie was in high spirits. Caitlyn flicked her thumb over her bottom lip. She mumbled something inaudible before turning around. Just about turning around, she collided with someone; ironically Nate. Reeling backwards, she collapsed on the floor on her knees and looked up to him, as she patted her head. "Ouch…"

"Sorry!" He held out his hand to her, which she took.

Mitchie smiled and said, "Where are we going to celebrate?"

Shane shrugged and replied, "We'll see. But come with me."

He led her to his dressing room, which caused her to act suspicious.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Don't laugh, but I can't get this tie off."

"So you made me come here so I could help you take off a tie?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

She bit her lip to contain her laughter since he was pretty serious. She put her fingers at his collar, removing the cloth slowly. He then sighed and loosened his collar.

"Thanks…uh."

"What?" Mitchie inquired.

"I can't reach that button on the back."

She shook her head, giggling softly. "Then how did you get this on?"

"I obviously got help," he retorted, rolling his eyes, jokingly. She quickly unbuttoned his back, and he started to remove his top.

"Shane!"

"What?"

"Don't undress in front of me!" She pushed his away, however he stumbled clumsily, and fell ungracefully on top of her.

"S-Shane, get off! This is awkward, what if someone walks in?" Her cheeks were caressed with a masking blush.

"Yeah…" he laughed.

Everyone gathered at the back, and exited from there. They were greeted with luminous flashings and shrieks from the fans. Paparazzi weaved their wave from the crowd, and immediately said to Connect Three, "These two girls, do you have any connection with them?"

Shane grinned, and said nonchalantly, "They're our girlfriends."

Mitchie smiled that he practically told everybody that and didn't regret any bit of it.

"Is that so?"

"U-uh, yeah," Nate replied, not knowing what to say at Shane's sudden reply. Caitlyn was tinted with a light pink.

They entered their tour bus and drove away.

"What was that about?" Caitlyn asked, laughing.

With a quick change of subject, Jason exclaimed, "Let's celebrate! Mitchie and Caitlyn were great!"

Nate and Shane nodded simultaneously. Shane then said, "We're holding a party at the ballroom at the hotel."

"W-wow," was all that Mitchie could say, she was very appreciative.

As they reached the hotel, they headed straight to the ballroom at the end of the first floor. It was a large, extensive room with a suspending chandelier in the center of the ceiling. In the front, on the left was a table, clothed in white with a bowl of punch and plates of snacks.

"Surprise, surprise." Shane said between peals of laughter; most of Connect Three's friends who were famous were there. Connect Three's songs were playing in the background, followed up by This is Me.

"Hey," nonchalantly greeted Caitlyn as Nate seated himself away from everybody else.

"Yeah."

"What're you doing by yourself? Why aren't you dancing?" Caitlyn glanced over to Mitchie who was continuously laughing with Shane who kept on messing up.

"Well, why aren't _you_, Cait'?"

"I asked first!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Because I don't dance? You can't see me slow dancing."

She rolled her eyes, her lips curving into a smile. "Look at Shane. Mitchie keeps on stepping on his foot. I mean, Jason's spinning around in circles with his parrot in its cage. Just have some fun."

She drew him forward, causing him to arise. "Move closer," she told Nate to do. She placed her hands at his neck, grinning. He hesitated, but looked over at Shane and Mitchie. Nate had his hands settled at her waist instead of lower at her hips.

Laughing lightly, Caitlyn said, "Just move to the music."

"W-whoa," he stumbled backwards, causing her to fall forward. Their noses were touching, and he could feel her breaths.

Jason exclaimed, "I'm so dizzy…" He accidentally pushed Nate forward with the birdcage.

Caitlyn's brown orbs broadened along with the visible blush creeping upon her face. He had pressed his lips against her to cause a lingering kiss.

She broke the kiss, panting lightly. "What the…oh my gosh."

Mitchie was giggling to Shane about how adorable Caitlyn was.

Caitlyn said, "W-what was that for?"

"I'm sorry." Nate said, taken back.

"Don't be." She put her arms at his shoulders, and he pulled her back into the kiss.

"Someone hit it off tonight," Shane commented, rolling his eyes.

Nate then whispered to her as he laughed, "_You got me going crazy."_

Author's Note: Nate ended the chapter instead of Shane. I made this more Nate x Caitlyn, since I like that pairing.


	13. When You Look Me in the Eyes

Author's Note: Oh my freaking gosh! 200 reviews! JaBoyYa was my 200th reviewer! Thank you all so much!

"Mm," was what Caitlyn muttered uncertainly. Her first kiss was accidental because Jason had bumped into them, but they had kissed again.

Mitchie could've squealed right out loud, but she contained it in the expression on her face. She broadly smiled at Caitlyn, but Shane made her face him instead.

"Well, now how I know they feel when we're you know…" Shane said to her, tittering.

She just laughed, poking his chest lightly. Her hips swayed to the music, and his hands settled there. She had her arms at his neck, occasionally stroking his hair. "Mm. They're so cute."

"Not as cute as you." Their noses were touching, and she wrinkled hers in irritation as she giggled. His lips met hers to start with a gentle, innocent kiss, only to further it to a passionate stage, so sweet and endearing. He felt her smile, then he broke the kiss, to regain his breath.

Mitchie nuzzled against his neck, breathing softly there. He smirked, running his fingers through her brunette locks. "Mm."

She didn't have a sweet, adorable smile like she usually would, but she had an enticing, tempting smile. She bit her lip to contain her laughter as she saw Shane's expression. He was startled at her change; instead of being her innocent self, she just wanted to see how far he could go without breaking down. She only flashed a smile at him, and he was already tempted.

"You are so evil, Mitch'."

"I know," she stuck out her tongue, as she took a glass of punch.

Shane refilled his glass, and sat down with her.

"You're drinking a lot of punch."

"Yeah, I know. So what?"

"Nothing," she said, laughing.

"It's not like I can get drunk on punch," he replied, laughing as well.

Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason soon joined them at the chairs in the back.

"I think I can call you my girlfriend now?" Nate said to Caitlyn, who overreacted.

"You didn't even ask me," Caitlyn replied, tittering, with a light pink tinting her cheeks.

"I just hinted it."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yeah."

"That's adorable," Mitchie said, smiling.

"We can say good-bye to this city tomorrow, since we're gonna hit Florida next," Shane said.

"Right." Mitchie nodded, containing her excitement.

The next morning, they were to exit the hotel, and spend time sleeping in the bunks on their tour bus until they reached Florida. After packing, they entered the bus quickly. Mitchie was immediately settled in, as she was seated on the couch. The bus began to start moving.

"Cait! I can't believe it, Florida!"

"Yeah." Caitlyn sighed, grinning.

Nate had his guitar out, strumming it. He began to hum, but it faded soon as his gaze locked with hers.

Jason Jr. suddenly squawked, "Kiss me you fool! Fool!"

Jason gaped, "Who told you to say such things?"

"Kiss!" Jason Jr. repeated.

"If you say so." He leaned in, closer to the cage, only to get his nose to be nipped by its beak. The two girls just laughed.

Jason rubbed his rose, frowning. He then went over to the counter to get some coffee.

"Oh." Mitchie looked over; there was a kitchen typed area, with a refrigerator, sink, and stove. "I could make breakfast, if you guys want."

"That'd be great," Shane said, "if it's not too much trouble. I'll help."

She wondered if she would regret this; Shane, _cooking_. She assumed they would be better off with toast or something.

"Alright." Mitchie opened up a cabinet to take out loaves of bread. Out of the refrigerator, she took out eggs.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Shane," Mitchie giggled, "but just handle making toast and coffee, alright?"

He pouted jokingly. "Fine, fine."

Mitchie was going to make omelets. She was using a non-stick skillet with cooking spray over it, that was warming over a low heat. In a bowl, she cracked three eggs with milk, and whisked them. She then poured the mixture into the skillet and whished it around. She left it alone for a few minutes to allow it to cook.

"Hey, what do you want for a filling besides cheese?"

Shane answered, "Ham, I guess? Oh, there's something in your hair."

"Okay, and I do?"

"No. You do now." He chucked a few coffee beans her way.

"Shane!"

He laughed, and she went back to the omelets.

She then swirled it around again, and added the cheese and ham. She folded it, and slid it on plates with the toast Shane put. "Done!"

Everybody gathered at the table in the back to have breakfast; ham-and-cheese omelet, toast, and coffee.

"It's really good!" Shane grinned her way. Nate nodded, Jason and Caitlyn agreed.

Mitchie smiled gently, "Thanks."

"So Shane made toast, huh?" Nate said, "It's uh, burnt."

Mitchie laughed, "Shane, all you had to do was put the bread in the toaster."

"Well, sorry!" He said between laughs.

After breakfast, Shane said, "I'll help clean the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Mitchie grinned, giggling.

"Yep."

"I wash, you rinse."

"Okay."

She added the dish soap, and began scrubbing a plate with the sponge. The bubbles and foam started to form. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

She took a little bit of foam at put it on his nose. "Payback."

"Mitchie!"

She shook her head, giggling, then handed the plate to him for him to rinse.

"I hope you don't drop the plate," Mitchie said.

"Don't worry."

He paused, as they locked gazes.

"What?" Mitchie asked, wondering.

He laughed, "_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven."_


	14. Please Be Mine

Author's Note: A little bittersweet; slight Mitchie x Jason. Angst fluff!

"And what do you see when you catch those glimpses?" Mitchie inquire teasingly, sticking her tongue out.

"An angel," Shane answered, rinsing the plate and putting it on the rack.

She let a laugh ripple out, wondering how he could maintain a straight face while saying such things. A fevering flush masked her cheeks. She then scrubbed continuously at the skillet she used for the omelet; it was quite difficult to get the stain off.

"Be right back," he said, going to the bathroom.

Jason suddenly popped in, placing the cup on the counter. "Where's Shane?"

"Uh, bathroom, I think. But I really don't want to know."

"Oh. Need any help?"

Mitchie smiled. "Sure, all you have to do until Shane gets back, just rinse thoroughly what I hand you."

"Got it."

Jason peered over, to see Mitchie pleasantly smiling. He enjoyed it as much as Shane did. Certainly, he was ridiculous at times, but that didn't prevent the nagging feeling above it all.

Before he thought about it, he suddenly said, "I love you."

Her lips broke out into a warm, gentle smile that overwhelmed him. "Of course, I love all of Connect Three. You guys helped me and Caitlyn so much, so thanks. And thanks for helping me with dishes!"

She then left the kitchen to join everybody else.

Jason felt bittersweet. He didn't let his face drop though, he had a slight, melancholy smile. Letting out a gentle laugh, he shook his head.

Shane and Jason joined everybody else on the couches who were just gaping at the screen in the front. On television, a reporter came on and said, "Connect Three were spotted one week ago at a nearby mall!"

A recording was played with Shane and Nate when they were in the jewelry store, purchasing the necklace.

_/"This?"/ Shane inquired, pointing at the glass case._

_/"You aren't marrying her, you know! Get that."/ Nate answered._

_/"That does look nice. Do you think Mitchie will like it?"/_

_He shrugged, /"Guess so. And it says you can put your own photo in the locket, with custom text."/_

_/"That's great."/_

_/"You must really like her, Shane?"/_

_/"Yeah. Are you getting something for Caitlyn?"/_

_/"W-What? Just shut up."/_

Another recording was played when Jason was in the pet store, engaged in a conversation with the parrot.

Mitchie laughed along with Caitlyn. She then dragged her to the bathroom with her bag, since they didn't apply make-up this morning after showering. They only had enough time to apply lotion.

Caitlyn sprayed her hair with hair spray, holding her locks in place. Mitchie glanced at herself in the mirror, brushing her lengthy, brunette hair.

"I never use perfume," Mitchie said, laughing.

"I don't either. But you should use a little bit."

"Why?" However, as she said that, Caitlyn scattered an alluring scent over her. "Oh, that does smell good…"

They both giggled softly. Mitchie and Caitlyn leaned closer, to apply light eyeliner. "Dark red lip gloss, or light pink?"

"Light pink," Caitlyn answered.

"M'kay," they laughed, "We're being so…"

"Girly…" Caitlyn said.

"Haha, yeah."

They exited the bathroom, laughing profusely, to join Connect Three.

"That took quite a while," Shane commented, as Mitchie seated herself next to him.

"Yeah," Nate agreed as Caitlyn laughed softly. "Sorry about last night?"

They tried to laugh off the uncertainty, but obviously, it didn't leave them.

"I told you, don't be," she answered.

He lowered his tone, he asked, "So how was it?"

"What?" Caitlyn had a puzzled expression, but a pink tint came over her cheeks as she realized what he meant; their kiss. "Oh…it wasn't what I expected my 'first' to be, but it was…good? What about you?"

"I liked it," he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled gently back, biting her lower lip.

The bus came to a sudden stop; and Jason shouted in a giddy tone, "We're here! The park!"

"Park?" Mitchie inquired.

"Yup, it's pretty much a secluded area at this time," Shane bluntly answered.

They got off the bus to be exposed to a refreshing breeze thrashing at their faces. There was nobody else there. The sound of ruffled grass was at their feet. It was a breathtaking scenery, one Mitchie would not soon forget. She cherished the moment, as leaves were swiftly carried away with the breeze; however, she did know they carried from the baring trees. They passed a scene of many trees, their leaves gracefully dancing as the whispers of breezes exceeded them; casting extensive shadow.

The squeaks of the swings at the playground on the park could be heard.

"We have time to have fun, you know," Shane grinned sheepishly.

"Fine then, race you to the swing set!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Aren't you too old to be- Wait for me!" Shane called after her, and Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason followed.

Shane could run faster than Mitchie, but she sat on the swing first, holding onto the chain that held it together. He went behind her, and pushed her.

"S-Shane! What are you…That's too high!"

"I'm pushing you, sheesh."

Caitlyn laughed, and told Nate, "Push me."

"Fine…"

The day passed by quickly. When it was late at night, everybody was asleep except Mitchie and Jason.

"Mitchie," Jason whispered, as he came to sit next to her.

"…Yeah…?"

"I know you're tired, but please listen to what I have to say."

She was puzzled underneath of all that exhaustion.

"Sure, if it's that important." She wondered why he was acting all serious.

"There's something I want to make a little clearer," he muttered softly.

"Okay, so what's wrong Jace?" She purely questioned, her full, brown orbs glimmering at him.

He knew this would be the most foolish thing he would say. Mitchie would always be Shane's. He felt guilty to even interfere just a bit, even if there was nothing wrong, but he wanted to tell her anyways. "Believe me, I really l-"

She smiled softly. "You don't need to say such things on my behalf."

Twangs of hurt struck him.

Jason embraced her gently. "Please be mine…at least until the night is over."

Author's Note: I wanted to write something other than Smitchie and Naitlyn for once, I hope you guys didn't mind.


	15. Inseparable

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! There's implied Jason x Ella.

Two chapters in one day!

Mitchie's cheeks were flushed with pink. "Oh um, I'm really sorry Jason. I didn't think you'd mean it like that. But you guys are like family to me."

He nodded, knowing that she would say that. It hurt him bitter sweetly on the inside; her words stung more than he wanted to.

But she hugged him kindly back for a while. "I'm sorry, Jason."

Awakening to the luminous rays of sunlight was quite a nuisance however, the soft material of the couch made up for it. Blinking, she arose, to see everybody else asleep. She had always woke up first, even when she didn't mean to. She glanced over to the clock, and it read "7:04."

Beside her was Shane, sleeping, with an arrogant expression on his face, while Jason had a calm expression which contained slight disappointment.

She strode to the bathroom, going to brush her teeth. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she rubbed her eyes. She frowned and was dissatisfied with herself.

"Hey, wake up, Shane," she muttered to him, shaking him. He groaned in response.

Taking a pillow, she struck him with it, causing him to wake up, wide-eyed.

"Pardon?"

"Well, Mr. Popstar, I guess you're awake…"

"Obviously. But when was I Mr. Popstar? I thought it's always been Mr. _Rock_star."

Rolling her eyes jokingly, she added, "You should go brush your teeth, _super_star."

She laughed, but it drifted off solemnly.

"What's wrong, Mitch'?"

"Nothing," she melancholically smiled, and pressed her lips at his forehead.

"If you say so."

"G'morning, Cait'."

"G'morning to you too."

Mitchie added, "You should wake Nate up."

"Nate, sweet'. Good morning," Caitlyn pleasantly whispered to Nate, who stirred in his sleep. She leaned in, closer to his ear, and blew in it enticingly.

His eyes flickered open with surprise. "G-good morning to you too, Cait…"

She laughed.

That afternoon, they were to reach Florida.

"Let's go to SeaWorld!" Jason exclaimed. Mitchie wondered if he was back to his usual self.

"Well, I guess we could." Shane shrugged, and told the bus driver.

Mitchie giggled and said, "Wow, you actually agreed."

Nate laughed as well, "SeaWorld, here we come?"

When they reached Orlando, Mitchie was extremely astonished. She didn't travel that much, only in the areas near Ohio; but, she was actually in Orlando. They bought their tickets and entered the infamous park inhabited by many people, mostly children: SeaWorld. Many fans suddenly crowded around Connect Three, screaming for their autographs, and how they were their biggest fans.

"Sorry, we're doing autograph signings tomorrow." Shane smiled at them. He grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"Let's see…" Shane glanced at the schedule he was given, while Mitchie and Caitlyn flashed grins at each other.

"Shampoo!" shouted Jason, grinning.

"It's _Shamu_," Nate corrected.

"We don't get to see Shamu for another three hours, so we can see other shows or go on rides or something…"

Mitchie smiled, "Lighten up, this'll be fun! Oh, look at that…"

She pointed to the dropping ride, the Sky Tower.

"Oh my gosh…" whispered Caitlyn.

"Okay, it's settled then. Let's go to the Sky Tower!" Shane said, dragging Mitchie there.

"What? N-no way!"

He smiled at Mitchie and Caitlyn's appalled expressions. He then read out loud from the guide he was given, "It's a six minute ride, and it's four hundred feet tall! The capsule ride we go in will go all the way to the top, and then drop down. How fun, isn't that right?"

"Shane!"

"At least if you get scared, you'll hold on to me."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, then laughed nervously.

"Let's go on then."

They all sat close to each other. Mitchie was already trembling, as it started to ascend. Holding his hand tightly, she was a little relieved. Glancing out the window was the view of the entire park.

"You cool?" Nate asked.

"Do I look okay? We're going to drop 400 feet. I never liked rides!" Caitlyn snapped back jokingly.

The ride came to a sudden stop, and they were at the top. Suddenly, the capsule ride descended at such speed, Mitchie wanted to shriek. She grabbed onto Shane, closing her eyes tightly.

"What did I tell you?" Shane said, laughing.

"Oh my freaking…!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

It was the most appalling six minutes of her life, she had said.

When it stopped at the bottom, she stumbled out, still having a hold on Shane.

"So…that was fun, huh?" he said.

Mitchie swatted him on his arm.

"That was fun! Let's go again!" Jason lightheartedly called out.

"I guess you want to see an animal show now?"

She wanted to retort, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Yes. Please."

"How was it?" Nate asked.

"Great." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I wanna see the penguins!" Jason said, pointing to what said, 'Penguin Encounter.'

"Anything but a ride!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Fine…"

When Jason had turned around, he collided with someone, making him reel backwards.

"Oh, sorry…Ella?" He apologized with a puzzled expression.

"Jason!" She embraced him friendly, and exclaimed, "Mitchie! Caitlyn! Why are all you here?"

"It's nice to see you again. Um, just wasting time. You?" Mitchie said, beaming.

"I'm on vacation," Ella laughed, "and right now, I'm going to see the penguins."

"We're too," Mitchie answered.

"Cool, so we can go together. And you guys are so cute!" she exclaimed, motioning to Shane and Mitchie, and Caitlyn and Nate.

After the penguin show, Jason wandered off with Ella at another catering area. Jason was surprised how much they had in common. He gave her a pleasant smile; one that was true.

The others had lunch at a different place. Mitchie and Shane were practically impossible to get separated, but they wondered how they could lose Jason and Ella.

Shane gave the manager of the catering area a CD to play as they were going to have lunch by request.

"You know, Mitchie…" Shane said, as they all sat down to have lunch.

"Yeah?"

One of Connect Three's songs were playing.

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything you want_

_We can talk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart _

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable..._

"We sure are inseparable."


	16. That's Just the Way We Roll

Author's Note: Yup, Smitchie's the main pairing, so there's less of the others. Here's a longer chapter; you guys deserve it! Also, if you have suggestions or ideas, please review!

"We sure are," Mitchie said, laughing. Certainly, they were in a childish theme park, but she appreciated that she was with Shane.

"We're going on the Kraken later," Shane bluntly said, as he pointed to the guide, which was a roller coaster.

"W-what?"

"How…exciting?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes jokingly, "How about Nate and I go somewhere else together, and both of you can, you know?"

"That sounds good," Shane answered.

"N-no way! Caitlyn, take me with you!" she called after her.

Shane merely laughed at her appalled expression.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?"

"Did you see how I acted back there on the other ride? You're so mean," she snapped back, sticking out her tongue.

"It'll be fun."

"No, it won't."

The two continued to argue jokingly, as everybody else was staring at them.

"Lighten up, Mitchie."

"T-that's what I told you before."

She furrowed her brow, with a little anxiety in her expression. He cupped her chin, and he met her lips. Breaking the kiss, she was less disputing. Her cheeks for tinted with a light pink. "Fine…"

He took her hand, and dragged her to the Kraken, one of the top ten roller coasters. Her heart was already racing. "That's um. High."

"Yup." They got on, and they were in the front. It started out slow, bringing it up to the peak. Suddenly, it descended swiftly, causing Mitchie to shriek, and grab his arm. The wind thrashed at their faces. He merely laughed, and she shouted, "Oh my gosh! I think I love Jason more than you!"

She laughed with him, but he then said quickly, "Do you mean that?"

She rolled her eyes, then shut them. Twists and turns were awaiting them, and Shane just raised his arms and cheered. They went upside down, and she just gaped throughout the entire ride.

"Oh my gosh…" She got off the ride, not knowing what to say. She was queasy, and grabbed Shane.

"Mitch', you aren't having a hangover, you know. So wanna go again?"

She flicked his forehead, and told him that it was her turn to choose something. "The paddle boats. They're flamingos. They're like canoes."

"Alright…"

They put on their lifejackets, and climbed onto a flamingo paddle boat. Peddling, she said, "This lake is more peaceful."

"Like Camp…"

"I like this better that your suggestions."

"I guess so," Shane shrugged.

Mitchie exclaimed, "We're going in circles!"

"Sure brings back memories," he laughed.

"How romantic, we're in a flamingo."

"It's only peddling like a bicycle."

"Well, you should do more peddling with those feet of yours."

"Shane!" Mitchie laughed, swatting his arm. Shane leaned closer to stroke her brunette hair, twirling her locks. He rested his chin on her.

"Are you…sniffing my hair?"

"I don't know, kinda. You smell good."

"You're so unpredictable. I wonder what Caitlyn's doing…"

Caitlyn and Nate were quite enjoying themselves.

After, all of them were headed to the 'Believe' stadium where the Shamu show was taking place. They all met, and were seated very close in the front. Mitchie found it to be a breathtaking experience to see killer whales up close, even if they would be continuously splashed with water. The trainers had educated Shamu very well.

"That made up for those rides," Mitchie said, after the show.

"Shamu was awesome! And bye Ella," Jason waved, as they went to back up to the bus.

"Thanks for taking me and Caitlyn everywhere," she and Caitlyn laughed as she said it.

"Mm," murmured Shane softly, as he nuzzled gently against her neck. She let out a little squeak as he started tenderly started kissing her neck. "We gotta make the best of it. Even if we have to go to new places every single day."

"That was fun!" Jason joyfully said.

She giggled softly.

"Are you worn out yet?" asked Shane."Of course not," she said, poking his chest.

"Then expect to be headed towards a beach."

"Really?" They were already at SeaWorld, and then, now a beach.

"We're about half an hour away. Better go put your swimsuits under your clothes," he said, smirking.

A faint pink tinted her cheeks, and then she had Caitlyn come into the bathroom with her with their bags.

"We're going to a high-quality beach!"

"Yup," Caitlyn said, "so, what do you plan on wearing? I'm obviously not showing much skin." She pulled out a slick one-piece swimsuit that was a shade of maroon, that conveyed style in its simplicity. At the edge, was a translucent material hanging from it.

"That's really cute." Mitchie showed her a green criss-crossing top that was lush, with a graphic design of hibiscuses. The petite shorts matched the top. "Not revealing, I hope."

"Oh, you'll disappoint Shane."

They dressed in them, and wore shorts and tank tops over them. Caitlyn had sunglasses resting on her head. The others wore only trunks, which caused the girls to be a little embarrassed. Jason had an inflated tube at his waist, in the shape of a duck.

"You can't swim?" Nate inquired.

"Nope."

They exited the bus, and Mitchie looked up at the sky. Her locks ruffled messily in the chilling breeze that had swept by. Her eyes followed the clouds; tracing their every movement. The overwhelming salty smell stung her. Before them was a stunning beach, the sand shimmering, and the azure, brilliant waves crashing.

"That's amazing!"

"It is!"

"We'll set up right there," Shane pointed close to the shoreline. Mitchie just sat under the umbrella, watching Shane headed towards the water.

"C'mon, Mitchie."

She sat awkwardly there, her bathing suit top twisting against her shoulders. The breeze tangled her brunette locks around her neck. She then dipped her feet in the waves, and said, "It's um, cold."

She frowned as he answered, "No, it's pretty refreshing."

The water slicked Shane's dark locks. He was charming in her eyes. "You can't swim, Mitch'?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"I'll show you how," he answered, grinning, but she wasn't too sure.

"No."

"Mitchie…"

Mitchie stepped into the water, shivering. The waves lapped at her feet, and became higher as she walked farther, but she stopped when they were at her waist. She was a slightly stalling when she saw Nate and Caitlyn were talking a stroll of the shoreline, while Jason was extremely far out. He sighed and pulled on her arm, "Come on. Try to float first, I'll hold onto you."

"…Fine." She grasped his hand, and was pushing on the bottom, clumsily splashing. He let go of her, and her face went down, getting a mouthful of ocean water. "Pfft, S-shane! You are the worst instructor ever!"

"I'm your camp instructor!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well, that's different. You're like a teacher dating a student…"

She splashed him with water, saltiness stingy his face. "What was that for?" he spluttered.

He splattered her with the salty water as well, making back-and-forth motions. A sudden wave crashed over them, and she fortunately emerged from the water. She began coughing, expelling water from her system and gasping continuously. "That tasted horrible."

Shane laughed softly, but he fell flat on his face when Mitchie shoved him down. She stuck out her tongue.

Meanwhile, Nate and Caitlyn were simply adoring the scenery. She peered down at what was below her. It was a full shell, coiled with a low conical spire of about four whorls and an inflated body whorl. A single row of sixteen triangular knobs encircled the shell. It was a shade of gray and creamy white. It was a 'lightning whelk.'

"That's so pretty," she said, smiling softly. She reached down with her hand, only to meet his hand. They laughed in unison.

They could hear Shane and Mitchie from their spot. Mitchie was fooling around with him. He enclosed her waist with his arms. "You look awesome."

"Not so bad yourself," she teased.

As they reached closer to the shore, a girl around Mitchie's age came up to Shane. She wasn't exactly confronting him, but more of trying to get his attention. Flashing a smile at him, she flickered her eyelids, battering her lashes. Blonde hair curled down her shoulders, along with the thin straps to her swimming suit.

"Shane Gray," she stated coolly, "Fancy seeing you here. Wanna get a tan or something with me?"

"Do I know you?" Shane inquired with an irritated tone.

Mitchie thought she looked similar to Tess.

"Not really, but my name's-"

"Sorry, I'm not interested, and besides I have a girlfriend," he said, pulling Mitchie closer to him.

"Her?" the girl spat. Before she could insult Mitchie in any way, both of them left.

Mitchie then laughed out loud. "Wow."

Shane laughed with her. "Look at that." He pointed to a ladder that led to a cliff above the ocean.

"You want to…?"

"Yup." They climbed the ladder to just sit on the cliff. They could see the entire ocean.

"Oh," she said, "this is a good spot for like picnics and such. But w-what's that?" A little creature was crawling their way with a shell on its back.

"It's just a crab…I think," he answered, laughing.

"Oh my go…" Mitchie was at the edge of the cliff, and it began crumbling. He grabbed her arm, and she came forward, collapsing ungracefully on him. Her cheeks were flushed, staring down at his eyes and his well-built figure. "S-sorry."

Meanwhile, Jason was far out to sea, in his tube. "Um, help?" he said unthinkingly.

Shane and her were headed back to their area where they set up, and Nate was sitting there. "Shane, you need to help me," Nate pleaded.

"What? What's up?"

"Well, when I with Caitlyn, I don't know what to talk about. She must think I'm boring."

"You _are_ boring," Shane answered. Mitchie giggled softly and then said, "Compliment her."

Nate nodded as Caitlyn came back. Shane and Mitchie peered at them from far away.

"Hey," Nate said, "You're really pretty."

Caitlyn smiled softly. "Thanks."

He then said, "Your hair's…" He looked at Shane who was motioning things, "…like a dying plant?"

He just gaped at what he had just said, and Shane was bursting out laughing.

"…What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean that!"

Mitchie and Shane left them to be, and didn't want to get involved. The sun was setting at its brightest, illuminating the ocean. It was a breathtaking scene, as they were strolling on the shoreline.

"You know, this _is _like some romance movie…Walking on the beach with the guy you love as the sun is setting."

"It is. Something's missing though," he said, laughing.

"What is?"

He gently brushed his lips over hers, his arms at her waist. She smiled softly into the kiss.

"Wow," she whispered.

He laughed softly, and said, "That's just the way I roll."


	17. A Little Bit Longer

Author's Note: Second chapter today! Shane writes in the diary about his favorite things, like favorite food and such, are true. Yes, Le Coq Au Vin is a real restaurant.

"Right…" Mitchie said, laughing. She stroked his dark locks, water dripping from them.

"We're gonna go back soon, after we get Jason who's all the way out there," Shane pointed to the ocean. He dived back in, and started swimming his way.

"Jace', what are you doing all the way out here?" Shane inquired.

"I don't know!"

"Let's just get back."

"Okay…"

After a water-filled day, they got onto the bus to freshen and clean up. Later, they all relaxed like usual, since in around an hour, they would have dinner at a 'fancy restaurant.' Until then, Mitchie would write in her diary, separate from her song book. It was the first day Shane noticed she kept a diary, so he peered over to see what she was writing.

July 28th

Dear Diary,

I've kept a little summary of everyday I was with Connect Three. The beach was absolutely gorgeous!

_Not as gorgeous as me._

Shane, why are you writing in my diary?

_I don't know._

You can just talk to me out loud…Anyway…

_Why do you keep a diary?_

You know what? Here, have your own!

_What? I don't want a diary!_

You better write in it everyday!

Shane looked up at her, puzzled, then his gaze went down to the little black book she handed him. He was given a pen, and he opened up to the first page, where there was a place to write down his preferences. "So, Mitch', you want me to keep a diary?"

"Yup."

_Name: _Shane Gray…yes, the great Shane Gray is writing in a…diary, or at least he's being forced to!

_Age: _18, wow, I'm getting old!

_Birthday:_ August 15...it's next month. I wonder what's Mitchie is going to get me.

_Hobbies: _Uh, I'm the lead vocalist in Connect Three for crying out loud! I write music, duh, and sing. I didn't mean for that to sound pathetic! Mitchie's forcing me to write in a 'diary' everyday.

_Likes: _My music, my band (most of the time), and Mitchie! Why isn't there a 'loves' section?

_Dislikes:_ Uh, sure I appreciate my fans, but it gets out of hand when they chase you around, tugging on your shirt. Sometimes Jason gets on my nerves too. Oh, before I forget, this freaking 'diary!' Okay, if Mitchie wants me to, I won't complain about you, Diary. Wait, I'm _talking _to you now! You're just a book. I refuse to call you Diary. Journal sounds manlier.

_Favorite Color: _Blue

_Favorite Food: _Chicken cutlet sandwich with mayo…mm. I'm going to make some after.

_Favorite Ice Cream_: Uh, isn't this supposed to go with favorite food? Chocolate Marshmallow if you really want to know.

_Favorite Animal: _Monkeys and Kangaroos!

_Favorite Gum Flavor: _Bubblegum

_Favorite Holiday_**:** Christmas

_Confidential Secret: _If it's confidential, why should I write it down?

_Favorite Word_**:** Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Mitchie says I spelled that right!

_Favorite Pizza Topping: _BBQ Chicken

_Favorite Candy_**:** Twix and Tootsie Rolls.

_Favorite Junk Food_**:** Mint and Crème Oreos, again with the separated food categories!

_Prized Possession_: My hair, of course! (Author's Note: I got most of these facts from a website, so I didn't make it up.)

_Favorite Author_: Dr. Seuss, duh! Who doesn't love rhymes?

_Worst Dream: _I was being chased by a frog! It was a nightmare!

_Favorite Subject in School: _Math

_What annoys other people about you: _That's kind of a rude subject. Nate always tells me how I take forever in the shower, take forever to get ready and then asks how I look about four times.

_Relationship: _I have one with Mitchie Torres, a pretty girl with an amazing voice! Oh, and she's right, writing in a diary- I mean, journal is fun when you have nothing to do.

Shane laughed and said, "Wow, I actually finished the first page. So now I can just write whatever I want?"

"Uh, yeah."

July 28th

Dear Journal (until I figure out what to call you),

I don't know what to write, even if I'm writing right now. This is kind of awkward. Shane Gray, rock star, writing in a little black book called a diary. Shouldn't only girls do these kind of things? In the movies, they would write their secrets and such. What secret do I have? None, I think. No one's gonna read this anyways. Why should I write down my thoughts, when I can already think? I can understand Jason having one of these but…

Mitchie already knows I love her. Unlike those shows where girls write down their crushes and stuff.

Well, I can write whatever I want… I bet if some fan girl got a hold of this, they would like, die. Well, just in case some obsessed girl finds this, I love Mitchie Torres and no one else!

I'm right handed. Oh, so special, huh?

Oh, when people ask about my purity ring, I like to say I'm married. I should pretend that I'm married to Mitchie or something.

She's probably reading what I'm writing. Oh well. I didn't even fill up the page yet.

Uh…

Yes, I'm just writing random things to fill up space.

Uh…Uh…we went to the beach today! I got to see Mitchie in a bikini.

Oh, and Mitchie's hot.

-Shane

"That's _such_ a great way to end an entry," Mitchie commented.

"So you were reading it."

She nodded, laughing.

"At least he said you were hot, and your hair wasn't like a dying plant!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

They were headed towards toward a French elaborate restaurant called Le Coq Au Vin, said to be number one out of Orlando. When they reached there, the service was exceptional. Their waitress was polite when they were greeted.

They began with appetizers, with Soupe a L'Oignon, which was onion soup, then endive salad with breaded, warmed cheese medallions. They all decided to chose to order the same thing; the tenderloins with crabmeat, and Mitchie had the tenderloins with sauce instead. Mitchie found it quite exquisite, and delicious food.

"It's so good."

Dessert came, and it was time to order. Mitchie ordered the Tarte aux Pommes, which was a butter puff pastry, which had granny smith apples, raisins, praline crunch and caramel ice cream. Shane had the Pain Perdu aux Framboises et Chocolat which was French style bread pudding with raspberries and chocolate, served warm with chocolate and lime sorbet.

Caitlyn wanted simple, so she had the Tarte Au Citron, Florida lemon tart with raspberry sorbet. While Nate wanted Crème Brulee, silky rich custard topped with caramelized brown sugar.

Jason wanted even simpler; home-made ice cream and sorbet, nothing with French in its name.

"This is delicious," Mitchie said, and they nodded.

After, the charge was about two hundred and fifty dollars. Mitchie gaped, but it was no big deal to Connect Three.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, Shane."

"Mm-hm."

"Yeah, thanks guys." Caitlyn nodded at them. Nate smiled softly at her.

As they got on the bus, Nate took Shane's 'journal' and began reading it. "I can't believe you write in this."

Before Shane could say anything, Nate grabbed a pen and began writing in it himself.

"That's mine- Wait, ah, who cares, write in it if you want."

July 28th

Dear _Shane's _Diary,

Shane's got a diary. Wow. Usually I talk much, but I don't write much either?

Oh well. I'm writing in your _diary, _Shane. Even if you call it a journal, a diary is still a diary.

Your prized possession is your hair? Someone's a little full of themselves…

-Nate

_Yup. -Shane_

And you're admitting it? -Nate

_Yup. At least I'm not the muffin man! -Shane_

"…Muffin man?" Nate inquired.

"Give me that," Mitchie said, about to write in his book.

Dear _Shane's _Diary,

Thanks for everything, even if you can be a jerk sometimes, but that's what makes me love you. Really. Does that sound too overly-dramatic?

_That's so cute! -Jason_

…_Can you stop writing in my diar- I mean journal? -Shane_

_I want a dairy! -Jason_

…_Diary. No, it's a journal! -Shane_

-Love you, Mitchie

She smiled sweetly, pressing her lips to his forehead.

Shane then said, "A little bit longer and I'll be fine."

Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in one day! Please review.


	18. Dreams Cant Take the Place of Loving You

Author's Note: Yeah, you guys are right, I am going to run out of songs to end the chapters with. So sometimes, I might not have a song. Naitlyn romance in this one!

Mitchie smiled, and it was followed by a drawn out giggle.

The bus stopped, and they were to have a very special concert, and they were to expect an audience like no other. They stepped out of the bus to meet face-to-face with screaming fans and flashes from paparazzi. The two girls then went to their dressing room.

"This is unbelievable," Mitchie said, smiling.

"I know," Caitlyn answered, grinning back.

It was going to be a night to remember.

Mitchie was dressed in a camisole, a shade of green, covered with shimmering sequins at the edges, and adorned with a large flower at her shoulder. She wore tight-fitting pants, and lace-up shoes.

Caitlyn was wearing a white terrycloth top that fell to her waist, where a sash was. It ended in layers at the bottom, looking like a dress. A dressy vest came over it. She had gray leggings, followed by flats decorated in little sequins.

The two girls met the rest of Connect Three backstage, but Mitchie saw a girl confronting Shane.

"We met at the beach," a girl with a backstage pass said, the same girl who attempted to hit on Shane at the beach. She shot Mitchie an empty glare. "As I was saying before, my name is Elizabeth Marie Taylor, though everybody knows me as Marie, but you can call me whatever you want, _Shaney_."

Mitchie knew Marie was certainly flaunting, and she seemed like the stereotypical blonde, snooty girl who would be popular.

"And _her_," Marie pointed a finger towards Mitchie, "What's so special about her? She doesn't look rich, and she's not all that pretty, like _me_."

"Mitchie is the stunning in my eyes, and she doesn't need to be rich, only herself. She has an amazing voice, you'll see. Enjoy the concert."

Marie didn't know whether to look dreamily at him, or hatefully at Mitchie.

Connect Three came onto the stage and they shouted, "How's Orlando tonight?"

The fans screamed and answered, "Good!"

"Enjoy the concert, everyone!"

The music began playing, and they were singing, "Play My Music."

Mitchie's heart was beating rapidly; before she knew it, it was her turn. She and shane's voices harmonized at the ending.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_T__here's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me…_

The fans cheered continuously, and clapped as well. Even if the normal girl was Shane's girlfriend, she certainly had an amazing voice. Glancing, Mitchie could see Elizabeth Marie gaping at her. One thing Mitchie had that Marie didn't was an amazing voice.

After, Connect Three would be signing autographs, taking photographs and whatnot. Marie came up to Shane again, with that supercilious tone.

"Well, Elizabeth," Shane said, calling Marie by her first name, which caught her off-guard, "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Of course. Maybe sometime I could go up on stage with you?" Marie inquired hopefully, even if she was a total stranger that couldn't sing at all.

"Sorry, I don't think so," Shane said straightforwardly as she was leaving, "but thanks for coming."

Mitchie had a gentle smile on her face. Nate was stifling a laugh, but Caitlyn elbowed him.

After, they climbed back onto the bus, exhausted. Caitlyn was humming softly to himself, and Nate seemed to listen silently. The thing was, he wasn't exactly listening; instead, he was thinking, lost in his thoughts.

Nate loved Caitlyn, but he never told her; it was just 'I really like you.'

"Hey, Nate?" she inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean- oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Caitlyn smiled gently, "Okay, if you say so."

Nate needed to tell her sooner or later, or she could break away from him. He kept on debating if it would be too late, or if she wasn't ready to be told such a thing. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He want the three words to simply spill out, like the rain, falling from the sky.

"Caitlyn."

"Yeah?"

"I-" As he was about to tell her, drizzling rain tapped against the window softly. It began to grow harsh, down pouring continuously. In the distance, every time it let loose electricity, a shot of light silently was thrown into the night air, causing the darkness to shine with a light that only teased the Earth by reminding it of the sun.

Nate mouthed, "I love you," softly, but it was drowned out by the thunder.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Caitlyn whispered.

"It's nothing…" He could see disappointment in her expression.

"I…" He frowned as he was saying it. He suddenly leaned down to brush his lips over her.

"I love you," Caitlyn said, giggling, since she beat him to it.

"That's really sweet," Mitchie said, poking Shane. "Uh, Shane?"

Shane was occupied, writing.

July 28th

Dear Journal,

A lot of people say Nate's shy and sensitive.

I don't agree with that most of the time, but right now, it's kind of true I guess.

Okay, now this feels a little awkward. Why am I writing this? What would the media say if they saw Shane Gray writing in a diar- journal?

-Shane

Mitchie rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh.

The next day, they were all going to just look around the city randomly, doing a little shopping and such. Mitchie dragged Caitlyn along with her.

"W-What was that for?" Caitlyn inquired, a little suspicious.

"Well, Shane's birthday is in like two weeks, so can you help me find something nice for him?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Fine…what does he like?"

Mitchie froze in her tracks. "Um…I want to get him something meaningful…"

"Well, how about a guitar?"

"Cait', you are a genius!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"I know," Caitlyn answered, laughing. The two girls looked around, but they could not find a music store.

"That was a great idea, but…" she frowned.

Then, the two girls entered a souvenir gift shop. Nothing really caught their eye, and that caused Mitchie to be frustrated. Soon, their time would be up, and they would have to meet the rest of Connect Three.

They got onto the bus. Mitchie still had a few weeks to find Shane the perfect gift, but she was surprised when Shane gave her a small, rectangular but flat, box. She opened it hesitantly, to find a plastic-glass rose. Mitchie couldn't tell if it was plastic or glass, since it was beautiful.

Shane then said, "You know I love you, Mitch', and I will always. I'll won't stop loving you until that flower dies."

Author's Note: The flower can't die, if you didn't understand it.


	19. We Got the Party

Author's Note: Sorry it's a short chapter! It's sad, the next chapter is the last one!

Mitchie looked at him affectionately, smiling. She embraced his neck, brushing her lips over his into a lingering kiss. Her cheeks were a light pink.

She whispered to him, "T-thanks, that's really meaningful."

They were to go to the southern part of the city, to look at the places there.

While the others were waiting for the girls, Jason was sitting on the bus, but Nate and Shane decided to look around.

Jason took a look at Shane's journal, and saw a blank preference page at the beginning. He decided to fill the things in for fun.

_Name: _Jason!

_Age: _Secret!

_Birthday:_ November 15

_Hobbies: _I play the guitar!

_Likes: _Birds, my guitar, Nate, and Shane!

_Dislikes:_ Umm…I don't like it when people yell at me.

_Favorite Color: _Green

_Favorite Food: _Sushi is good. People tell me the green stuff on the outside is seaweed but I don't believe them. Do they think I'm stupid or something?

_Favorite Ice Cream_: Rocky Road

_Favorite Animal: _Birds

_Favorite Gum Flavor: _I don't know…but I do like Stride gum.

_Favorite Holiday_**:** Christmas

_Confidential Secret: _Um…

_Favorite Word_**:** Excellent!

_Favorite Pizza Topping: _I only like cheese.

_Favorite Candy_**:** Butterfinger. Mm…those are good. I wonder if they use real fingers.

_Favorite Junk Food_**:** It's hard to choose…

_Prized Possession_: My birdhouses, duh!

_Favorite Author_: Shane's favorite author is Dr. Seuss, and mine is too!

_Worst Dream: _I can't remember my dreams.

_Favorite Subject in School: _Latin, it's a funny language.

_What annoys other people about you: _People tell me I'm stupid. Intelligence is overrated.

_Relationship: _Relationship? Nate and Shane are my best buddies!

Dear Shane's Diary,

I'm writing in your diary for no reason. I have nothing to do! Don't get mad at me. When are you going to make me my birdhouse?

I've been waiting all summer!

-Jason

Jason drew a bird under his writing.

Caitlyn and Mitchie entered a large emporium of trinkets. She was surprised at what they sold there. They were crystal statues to little crystal key chains. One thing caught her eye.

A few weeks quickly passed by, and finally led up to Shane's birthday. They were going to simply celebrate it on the tour bus tonight. Mitchie was still fidgeting with the gift she had for him. She had it enclosed in a flat box, tied around with a silky ribbon. She had gotten him a small trinket, a glass, clear object to represent a fragile heart around a mini guitar. Under it was the lettering, "Love for music."

Mitchie smiled softly at Shane. It was a nice present, and it was from her.

She was going to give it to him at the end of the day.

Shane never celebrated his birthday, mainly because he was busy, or it was a waste of time.

"Happy birthday, Shane," she put her hands at his neck, and she nuzzled there softly.

"Mm. This is as happy as it gets…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…I never have birthdays."

"That's going to change."

She pressed her lips against his before going into the kitchen.

They were bringing out the cake, which was two layers of chocolate cake. Perfected frosting iced the cake lightly, and there was a guitar drawn in frosting in the center of the cake. It was lettered, "Happy birthday Shane!"

They put it out on a table.

"Uh guys, who did the candles?" Shane inquired hesitantly.

"Me!" Jason exclaimed.

"'cause the two candles say 91 instead of 19..."

They laughed out loud, and Nate patted him on the back, "You're getting old dude."

Caitlyn opened up a rhythm on her laptop, to a catchy, 'Happy Birthday' kind of tune.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting too old for a cake, and stuff," Shane said.

"Nonsense," Mitchie answered, laughing, "Now blow it out, you 91-year-old rock star."

Shane blew on the candles softly, grinning. He never celebrated his birthday, but they were all behind this little surprise.

Mitchie was about to give her gift to him, when the bus went over a bump, causing her to drop the fragile trinket, and she could hear it shattering in the box.

"Oh my go…Shane, I'm so sorry," she whispered, holding onto the box. Tears began pooling at her soft, brown eyes.

She brushed her lips over his gently. He furthered the kiss, running his hands down her sides, to his waist. She played with his dark hair, and then she let out a little muffle.

Shane caressed her chin with his finger. He murmured to her, "You already gave me the greatest gift I could ever want."


	20. Our Time is Here

Author's Note: Sob-sob…

_We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again_

_After the end of the day, it keeps getting better_

_Don't be afraid, we'll do it together_

The week had passed by, and Mitchie wanted to make the best of it. When the last day of touring came, she didn't know what to do. Mixed emotions were churning inside of her, and she didn't like it one bit. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips. "I'll miss all of you."

Caitlyn nodded, and said, "I'll see you next year." She embraced her in a friendly way, and gave a gentle smile. "Besides, we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Yeah, you better call!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"It was nice to have company this summer," Nate said, enclosing his arms around Caitlyn.

"You're going to keep in touch, right, Nate?"

"Yeah," he answered.

_Come on, come on, you know_

_It's your time to move, it's my time to move_

_Come on, come on, let go_

_Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

The bus came to a stop, and Mitchie's voice hitched in her throat. They were at Caitlyn's place, dropping her off.

"Group hug!" Jason exclaimed, embracing everybody. Shane found himself grinning for no reason.

"Bye," Caitlyn said, waving before she got off. Before she did, Nate brushed his lips over hers quickly.

"'love you, Cait'," he whispered to her, and she nodded back.

"Bye," Mitchie said softly, and Jason and Shane just nodded.

Nate's cellphone began vibrating, and he quickly opened it up to see a text message.

_From Caitlyn: 3:02_

_I miss you! _

He laughed, and then it turned into a gentle smile.

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want to, let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

Mitchie hadn't spoken to Shane for the entire day, and he knew he shouldn't bother her. She had a lot on her mind. She began twirling her fingers around the necklace he got for her. "Thanks guys, for everything…"

Nate and Jason nodded solemnly.

Tears began pooling at her brown orbs, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out what meant to be a gasp when the bus stopped, and the doors opened. She didn't even look at Shane, and exited the bus with a false smile.

_It's never the same tomorrow,_

_And tomorrow is never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our time, our time is here_

Shane quickly exited the bus as well, to meet Mitchie on her porch, and he didn't want to let her go. He seized her hand quickly, and refused to let go of her.

"Will I ever see you…?" she murmured softly.

"You will, sooner than you think," he said, in a comforting tone.

"But, you'll be busy with your music…Will we still be, you know, together?"

"Don't worry about that. We will, but thanks so much for such a great summer. We'll still definitely keep in touch. Take care of yourself…"

"You too," she said, giggling softly, "I hope you don't change."

She couldn't help it, but tears began trickling down along with her melancholy smile. She fastened her eyes shut tightly, and she grabbed onto his shirt.

"I'll miss you so much…" Mitchie whispered, almost a whine.

"Sh…" he said, typical for a confused person to do, "I'll see you soon. I'll miss you too."

Connie, Mitchie's mother was watching from the window. A pleasant grin was on her face.

"But remember Mitchie, no matter what anyone says, I love you."

_We know, but we're not certain_

_How can we be, how can we see what's ahead_

_The road keeps on turning_

_And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_

He cupped her face, and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. She returned the kiss by furthering it, knowing it would be the last kiss they would have for a while. "I believe you, Shane."

The sunlight was resting on her face, and she was lost in his gaze. For a while, her thoughts would be about him, and only him. If he was away, she wouldn't know what to do. When he would come back, his love would set her free.

_Come on, come on, you know_

_It's your time to move, it's my time to move_

_Come on, come on, let go_

_Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

A warm, gentle smile rested on her face along with her pink-tinted cheeks.

"Thank you," Shane said, even if it confused her a bit.

_YEAH!_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_(If we tried)_

"Gone are the days of summer," she whispered softly, a disappointed look on her face.

_So come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our time...our time is here - Yeah - Oh…_

"Summer may be over, but we have something new ahead of us…" Shane said softly. Her brown eyes lit up.

"I love you, Shane…!"

"I love you too," Shane said, grinning, and the then added as a whisper, what he said at the end of camp, "_I'm glad I found you_."

Author's Note: I want to cry! Do you guys want a sequel with a bunch of chapters like this one? It'll be about Mitchie at school, etc.


	21. Important Author's Note!

I'm already working on a sequel! Thanks everyone for your support!


	22. Important Author's Note 2!

If you guys don't like happy-fluff-esque things, I'm making a different sequel called Forget. It's a drama/romance, so check it out after. It won't have any effect on Found You or Gone are the Days of Summer.


End file.
